


All Souls Night

by Alas



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 金甲骑士Collins，如何肩负责任上路，如何误入歧途，又如何回归正道的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

王城已经远了。

和Collins和Farrier并肩赶路的不再是雕花马车，只有赶集回家的农夫。间或还有城外来的商户。就算是农夫和商户，也只剩脚程慢的陪着他们。昂贵的三驾马车早就跑到旅馆，尘土飞扬里只有骡夫和毛驴拉的大篷车。那些气味浓重的小牲口冲得Farrier的红棕马不断打喷嚏。车夫半蹲在车帮上，满足或丧气地假寐。他们假装看不见马辔头上、金甲骑士的纹章，试探着跟马匹抢路。骑士老爷自然有威风，可是天就要黑了，他们必须尽快赶到有火和屋顶的地方。

何况他们的剑收在行囊里，只穿着旅行用的皮甲。

Collins再次扯住灰马，让一队骡子过去。Farrier瞥了他一眼：“再客气下去，我们只能在路上过万灵节。告诉你，那和城里可不一样。”

“我们无论如何都得露宿，Farrier。而且我们有剑和圣令。”Collins这么说，仍是催马赶到Farrier身边。

“圣令是管抓到手的那些，不是管——”Farrier皱了下眉头，没有说下去。

走在最前边的骡帮长长吆喝一声，像是叹息。他们在提醒跟在后边的车：好路没有了，准备垫轮木。

王城工兵修整过的路面到头了，面前的乡村道路前些天淋过雨，又被车马轮番踩踏，成了个大泥坑。Collins庆幸Farrier包办了一切，只有他能在王城的宝贝里找出脚力强健的驭马。宗教裁判所已经有七年没有派金甲骑士远行，Farrier是最后一批外出又归队的。

何况他还是从北方边界回来。

Collins抬眼看了看Farrier的背影，他稳当地坐在马背上，好像地面是王城里的青砖路。他还能一手拿着地图，一手拿罗盘。七年前，Farrier也是这样走上去边界的山路吗？不过，那时Collins还是骑士团的预备生，Farrier有另一个搭档和名字，还没进过裁判所的审判庭……

Collins狠狠甩头，打消好奇心。骑士的罪过是他和圣母之间的事。

远处忽然传来尖利的号角声。人群一阵忙了，挤向路边。Collins也把灰马引进路肩。Farrier从地图上抬起头，看向号角的方向。

“Farrier！鹰团！”Collins喊道。

Farrier嗤笑一声：“我们不也是金甲骑士？我们就没有守卫边界？”

但他也勒住红棕马，在拥挤的路边撞出一块地方。

眨眼间就到了面前。

即使在王城里见过无数次，Collins仍然惊叹不已。鹰团骑士结束了例行巡视，正要回王城。他们穿着全幅铠甲，三角旗上锈着金线，写明这个分队的番号。他们在夕阳下闪着光，像提早出现的星星。

而且他们会飞。

白马载着背上的骑士飘然而至。一个中队，十三匹马。领队扛着三角旗，在路面上轻轻一点，越过人群头顶。紧跟在后边的马队白练似的，依次踏过同一块地方，甚至没有溅起一点泥水。

Collins叹了口气，碰碰胸口的鹰章。他能感觉到里边的三颗尖刺，好像一点也没有磨平。他还要多久才能赎清罪过，加入鹰团？

Farrier从牙缝里吹出一声呼哨，：“走了，Collins。”

他听上去很是不耐烦。

Collins猛然惊醒，愧疚地移开视线。Farrier当然不喜欢看到鹰团。他原来的搭档Arthur曾是最年轻的鹰，已被列入名册，但他消失在北方边界上。

农夫们鞭驴打马，要把耽搁的时间抢回来。Collins小心地避开他们，跟紧Farrier。他为Arthur默念《平安经》——不知怎么的，他仍然觉得念《安魂经》未免太轻率。

Farrier回过头，确认Collins按队列要求跟在身后。他又吹了声口哨，四指并拢，朝前边的岔路口一挥。Collins感到背上发冷，但他也忍不住兴奋。这表示他们将在岔路口转向，离开大路，进入森林。

 

在林子里，他们必须下马。头顶的枝叶把残存的天光也挡住了。Farrier拒绝点风雨灯，哪怕鼻尖都贴在罗盘上。这条猎人小路也快荒废了，树枝不断抽在人脸上，还挂住行囊上的绳子。

奇怪。Collins想。绊住猎犬的雨雪还没有下，冬至有今年最后一场大集市。猎人们应该趁机猎狐狸和貂。Collins总觉得有一阵窸窸窣窣的声音跟着，可是人和马匹的声音都在树林里回荡不止，他不敢确定。

Farrier骂了一句，拍了罗盘一巴掌，揣回口袋。

“好消息，Collins。我们到他妈的黑暗北方了。”Farrier说。他忽然想起来，回身拍拍Collins的胳膊。“……总之，现在全靠我。”

Collins对他笑笑。

不断有风摇动树枝。干枯的橡树叶掉下来，声音大得像暴毙的松鼠。夜鸟时不时拍动翅膀，尖声大叫，又骤然安静。红棕马频频打响鼻，到最后甚至四蹄站定，怎么拽都不走。灰马用前蹄刨地，缓慢地摇头。

“风雨灯？”Collins说。

“不，我们最好听马的。”Farrier说。

Collins看着Farrier，好像他疯了。

Farrier只是耸耸肩。

不过他们还是硬拖着马，走到前边的圣井旁边。Farrier在石头神龛背面卸下两匹马的行李，Collins终于可以点风雨灯，他把灯挂在高处的树枝上。

等马匹缓了一阵，Farrier牵着红马面向南，Collins牵着灰马面向北。两人从背对背开始，逆时针绕圈。每一圈念一遍《圣母万福》，直到第七遍，人和马踩出足够大的一圈。Farrier拔出剑，开始割掉最中间的荒草。

“那是骑士剑……”Collins低声说。

Farrier越过肩头扫了他一眼：“你该不会有更趁手的东西？”

Collins脸上一热，默默拔出自己的剑，开始砍下枯枝。

单论兵器，他真的有更趁手的。Collins避开风雨灯的光，把怀里的匕首绑得更紧。那是被裁判所长老赐福过的，亲手递给Collins。他说如果用匕首斩杀不洁之物，把血献给圣母，就能立刻洗脱全部罪过。

Collins问他能不能也给Farrier一把，长老在兜帽下边扔出一个阴郁的眼神。他什么也没说，用枯瘦的指头请Collins离开。

特殊待遇让Collins现在也还脸红。他不管肩膀开始酸痛，硬是一口气砍下足够一整夜的碎木柴。他把木头弄到Farrier清出的空地上，木花拢在地下，垫上火绒，再从小到大码上木柴。Collins用火石打了两下，小火苗就点着了木花，很快，柴堆里出现稳定的红光。Farrier抱着胳膊站在旁边，无声地点点头。Collins对篝火微笑，他做得不坏。

他们用水壶里剩下的水煮了点硬面烤饼，就着肉干和苹果干。猫头鹰在远处伤心地呜咽，更远处有狼和熊。还有其他一些东西。

不。Collins觉得不是常见的林中猛兽，也许是……不洁之物。他碰了碰怀里的匕首，又希望见到它，又不希望。

Farrier突然开口，吓了他一跳。Collins一时还怕Farrier发现了他的捷径。

“圣井是泉水井。”Farrier说，“你可以去那边忏悔，顺便弄点水来。”

Collins把手头剩下的食物一口吞下去，接过两个人的水壶和饮马用的皮水桶。

圣井里的水位随着秋天旱季下降不少，信徒扔下去的还愿首饰露出水面。绿铜锈和红铁锈中间偶尔有一丝银光，那是此地的圣母帮助某个幸运儿度过瘟疫，家人还来的银币。Collins朝火光处瞄了一眼，确认Farrier看不到。他像北方农夫一样，快速在石头圣母脸颊上吻了一下，然后才把水桶放在泉眼下。

先给马喝水，然后轮到人。这也是北方农夫的做法。Collins看着水逐渐积累，对自己摇摇头。他就是不能不这样做。

等水桶装满的时候，Collins按照骑士团的要求，面向圣母石像，双膝跪下，双手压紧胸口的鹰章，让尖刺扎透衬衣，确凿无疑地碰到胸口的皮肉。

“圣母万福。如北极星引我穿过诱惑。我的罪过有三。我生在北方黑暗土地，比常人脆弱。我傲慢不知足，觊觎鹰团的荣誉。”

Collins顿了顿，把鹰章更紧地压在胸口。他长长呼出一口气，忍住刺痛。这是罪恶从他灵魂里流走。总有一天，三根尖刺会被他的血肉磨平，那表示他已经赎清罪过，他有资格去飞。

Collins等呼吸平稳，继续说：“我爱慕男子。”

 

他回到火堆边上，把水桶放在两匹马前边。Farrier转转眼睛。

“这些天你竟然抽空犯了新的罪？”Farrier说，不过他看上去确实松了一口气。

“还是原来那些。”Collins说，把水壶递给他。

“那就别去烦圣母。尽快回到明火周围。”Farrier还想说什么，不过闭上了嘴。

因为我们已经在北方土地上。Collins替他完成后半句。Collins还能听到林子里的动静，这会儿又像他的黑血和北方的共鸣。

Collins解开皮甲，钻进油毡布，命令自己闭上眼睛。因为明天一大早就要赶路。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Collins猛然惊醒。

Farrier已经在收拾行李，他对Collins挑了下眉。Collins红着脸爬起来，赶紧把自己收拾出能上路的样子。他动作很快，没有让Farrier等着。他们不等雾气散尽就动身了。万灵节越来越近，白天在缩短，没有时间可浪费。

林间晨雾变得稀薄，阳光划出金色的笔画。Collins深深吸进湿漉漉的空气。云雀的声音在远处。神圣的鸟儿，这表示一切安好。马匹没有找麻烦，平静地任人牵着。

Collins忽然一凛，他再次听到细碎的声音。而且这回非常逼真，非常近——

“小心！”Collins拔出剑，挡在Farrier、马匹和声音的来源之间。Farrier莫名其妙地看看他，又看看剑锋指着的树丛。

“听到什么了？”Farrier问。

“有声音。很大的动物。”Collins说。

微风穿过树叶，驱散最后一点晨雾。阳光澄明，云雀歌唱。哪里都不像有危险的样子。Collins吞了下口水，尴尬地动了动肩膀，开始怀疑起自己的神智。

但Farrier凝神远望，仔细打量每一个有阴影的角落。他回手把马系在树枝上，扶住自己的剑鞘。

Collins听见一根树枝折断。他箭步上前，骑士剑穿透枝叶。

他看到一抹红色和一双慌乱的蓝眼睛出现在剑锋前边。

Collins即刻刹住脚步，险些把自己别得摔倒。他恼火地呼气，收起剑，大步踏断树枝。

被他横拖出来的是个青年男人，或者男孩，刚刚按照北方人的习惯剪去小孩子的发辫。他穿着红色的家织布斗篷，斗篷里还带着窄檐扁帽。斗篷里露出的毛衣袖口都磨旧了。不过他倒是穿了双过膝盖的新靴子，用皮绳乱七八糟地扎在腿上。

Collins的拉扯让他跌坐在地上。他抬起眼睛，对着两个骑士也没有分毫畏惧。

“孩子，你差点被我杀了。”Collins摇摇头，两手叉在腰上，“别一声不吭地跟着骑士走。也许你的领主老爷是个好心人，其他骑士不一定觉得这事好玩。”

他还是那么不慌不忙地打量Collins和Farrier。

“我没有领主老爷。”他说。

Farrier哼了一声：“这解释了很多。”

Collins扬起脖子，无奈地叹气：“好吧，好吧。那么你回家去。无论如何，别这么骚扰其他人。”

“哦，糟糕。”他一下子脸色通红，“我冒犯你们了吗？真是抱歉！我没有见过任何骑士——”

Collins笑了：“算不上。我该怎么称呼你？”

他犹豫了一下，看看Collins，最后决定信任Collins。他说：“Peter。”

“好吧，Peter。来握个手，我们都没有冒犯对方。”Collins说。Peter对他微笑，握住Collins伸过来的手。

Collins想借力把他拉起来，但Peter惊叫一声，他的脚在靴子里笨拙地踢了一阵，身体只是弹了一下。他鞋面里明显空着一大块。

“圣母啊，我真抱歉！”Collins立刻单膝跪下，让Peter搭着自己的肩，然后才慢慢扶他站起来。

Peter不好意思地拉低兜帽，几乎压住了眉毛。他扣着Collins的肩甲调整中心，自己站稳。

也许是事故。也许他的父亲非常爱他，才没有把“被不洁之物抓伤”的新生儿当场淹死。

“万分抱歉，我的天啊。”Collins说，“我完全不知道。”

但Peter仍然带着笑容，没有气恼、羞愧的意思。他拉过Collins的手，握了一下：“其实，你刚说了。握过手，我们都没有冒犯对方。”

“但是我恐怕我必须得跟着你们不可。你们迷路了。”

“何以见得？”Farrier开口。Peter吓了一跳，不自觉地用指甲扣着Collins的肩甲。他几乎忘了还有一个骑士。

Farrier站在后边，眯起眼睛，从头到脚细细打量Peter。Collins很想挡住他的眼神。说真的，那可是有点冒犯。

“你们走的是猎狐人小道，太窄了，不好走驮马。而且猎狐人只是放夹子，专走山脊。”Peter指向远处，比划曲曲弯弯的路线，“你们路线前边的定居点只有Weymouth，走山脊就远了。不如过湖。”

“Weymouth，”Farrier沉思地哼了一声，“是海港的名字，为什么在山里？”

“她是流放水手建成的。”Peter赶快回答。

“湖面不是寻常山民走的。而且需要船。”

“是沿着山谷积成的长湖，最窄的一处有驳船。”Peter想了想，补充道，“载布匹的马队都能过去。”

Collins碰碰Farrier的胳膊：“都是对的。你还在想什么？”

Farrier的视线毫不遮掩，落在Peter脚上。

“Farrier！”Collins嘶声说，然后恢复正常的音量，“走山脊至少要四天。”

“四天就四天。”

“三个晚上。在林子里露宿。”

这让Farrier的眉头皱得更紧。他环顾四周，勉为其难地点点头，对Peter说：“你带路。走在前边。”

 

Peter拒绝了Collins让他挽着胳膊的建议。他在树丛里摸索一阵，找出一根削去枝叶的白桦树树干，有他胳膊那么粗。Peter拄着树干做的临时手杖，怪异却灵巧地赶到他们前边，比牵马的骑士快得多。Collins只能看见他的红斗篷在前边。

“Farrier。他只是个农家男孩。”Collins说，费劲地想该怎么解释，“你看，除了纳税，北方山村和领主基本没有往来。他不认得骑士很正常。”

“你看见他的靴子了？崭新的。”

“又怎么样？农家男孩也能买双新鞋。”

“农家男孩不穿鞋。”Farrier说，“更别提连万灵节都没到。”

Collins一阵挫败，很想提高声音，最终又压下去：“你看到他的脚了。”

“我没有。你也没有。”Farrier说，严厉地瞪着Collins：“我不想说你什么。圣母知道我不那么看你。但我们在北方，离边界越来越近。”

Collins悻悻地闭上嘴。说到这里，他就没法反驳了。

北方。他想。

他看着Peter在林子里一跛一跛却走得飞快的背影，没法从他身上看出任何一点不洁之物的影子。

事故。Collins这样断定。它们甚至没有碰过Peter。

Peter的背影停下来。Collins抽了口气，一时生怕Peter听见他们的闲话。但Peter只是快活地挥手，告诉他们湖边到了。

“可以给马喝水了。”Peter说。

果然，Collins闻到湖水的腥气。道路变得柔软，两匹马比赛似的喷鼻子。Collins和Farrier连哄带劝，拉着它们走。幸好，不出多远，木板路横拦在面前。他们从中段翻上路缘，那是为走大车预备的。木板里镶着两条铁槽，中间是细密厚实的路面，供拉辕马走路。Peter在木板上显然没有在草地上走得顺畅，他只得扔下手杖，接受Collins提供的臂弯。

“我平时很灵活的，Collins老爷。”他对Collins辩解。

“别这样，只是Collins。这样就好。金甲骑士不是领主，是……是一些守卫边界的仆人。”Collins说，简直能听见Farrier翻白眼的声音。

“有很多种骑士。”Peter重复，像是在记住一个生词。

“有很多种。”Collins忍不住笑。

“金甲骑士是最好的？”

“不。鹰团才是最好的。他们会飞。”Collins从眼角看见走在后边的Farrier无声地摇头。

Peter明显还要说什么，但他把话吞了回去。

Collins有点不满，他很像听听Peter的想法。尽管他看着不太喜欢鹰团。

好像才走了一会儿，渡口就到了。

看上去他们晚了半个月，错过了忙碌季节。渡口的脚店和饭铺都上了板。湖面确实很窄，铁链横跨两岸，这边有老大的铸铁钉桩，想必那边也一样。Farrier扯着铁链试了试，没什么刺耳的声音。有一艘小平板驳船，载两人两马有点吃力。胜在船身线条流畅，拉着铁链过湖面不会遇到很大阻力。可它漂在远处，半截麻绳埋在芦苇里边。Collins弯腰捞起绳头，扯了一下，麻绳就断了。

“泡太久了。”Collins说。

Farrier接麻绳，用拇指搓掉断口的泥，把Collins和Peter招呼过去，指给他们看。

是一只巨大的动物咬了绳子一口，而且它还没有用心咬。断面留下的牙印，最浅的也有两指深。

“别忙着摆苦脸。”Farrier说，“船看着没事。只要能弄过来。”

“我去。”Peter说，不等两个骑士说话，攥着半截麻绳扎进湖里。

他穿着全套衣服，连羊毛斗篷带鞋子！Collins冲过去，时刻准备脱下皮甲，下水救人。

然而Peter在水里，比在陆地上灵活。他的脚不再是障碍，结实有力的胳膊和腿派上用场，拖动身体和湿透的衣服毫不费力。水波在他身后平静地漾开，一条笔直的线指向驳船，没有停滞也不摇摆。

真美啊。Collins想。

Peter两手够到驳船边缘，轻松地一撑就脱出水面，坐在船上。他捞起另外半截麻绳，看了看，从口袋里掏出一把细绳，把两端散开的线头一根一根续上。他挥挥手，Collins和Farrier一起拉紧麻绳，接头没有断。Peter又跳进湖里，径直游回他们身边。

“你要着凉了。”Collins说。Peter耸耸肩，很是随意地拧干衣服，甚至都不打算脱下来。Collins从包裹里抽出自己的披风裹住他，一直裹到鼻尖上，只露出眼睛。Farrier也抽出自己的披风，递过去。然后他对Collins偏偏头，他们一人站在一边，拖着麻绳，把驳船拉过来。

Peter暖和过来了，可是仍然有点麻烦。他别扭地活动腿，靴子里发出咕噜咕噜的水声。

“你尽管随意，Peter。”Collins说，把视线钉在驳船上。“我是骑士，不是侍从。”

他听到背后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，还有两声硬底靴碰上木头的闷响，然后是被甩出去的水滴落尽草丛。Collins没有回头看，Farrier也没有。

等驳船靠岸，Peter已经穿回皮靴，正在解Collins缠得很难看的两条披风。

“留着吧，男孩。回去告诉你父母，金甲骑士不全是混蛋。”Farrier说。

Peter被他的用词吓得瞪大眼睛。

Collins被逗笑了，远离商路的村子有时候很保守，尤其是北方。“你住在Weymouth？”

Peter犹豫地绞着斗篷，摇摇头：“我住在附近。”

Collins说：“那么，恐怕该告别了。你最好尽快回去，否则天黑和感冒至少有一个要抓到你。”

“我会还给你们的。”Peter说。

“何必费那功夫。我们回王城再领一打。”Farrier说，他牵过马，准备好上船。

Collins对Peter微笑，想要拍拍他的头。但Peter闪身躲开，握了一下他的手：“再见，骑士们。”

Peter跳下木板路，不用手杖也走得不错。他的红斗篷一会儿就远了。Collins看看天色，Peter绝对能在天黑前回到他们见面的地方。而且有太阳照着，气温不算低。

Collins还是想再看一阵子，确保——

Farrier清了清嗓子。Collins登时惊醒，脸上发烫。他默默地拉卸下行李，在驳船上均匀摆好，等Farrier把马匹哄上来。

他觉得Farrier在笑，但那不太可能。重受洗之后，裁判所判他成为另外一个人。不，就算没有审判，刑罚也足够了。

但是团长说，Arthur还在的时候他不是这个样子。他更温和，爱逗趣，Arthur总为这个和他吵架……

Collins恼火地打断自己。金甲骑士不该窥探同袍的旧事。何况Farrier是Farrier，他重受洗了。

Collins和他一起抓住铁链，拖动驳船。他们也得尽快赶路，要是能在天黑前到达Weymouth就更好了。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Weymouth是最北边的定居点，修道院不算——定居点意味着尽量让人们舒适生活，能否做到暂且不论。

Weymouth当然有石砌房屋，不过更多的还是当地山民用碎石片和土烧砖垒的圆形小屋，墙壁被每年万灵节的篝火熏得漆黑。唯一一家旅馆算得上体面，但Collins敲了半天才有人应门。金甲骑士和圣令才说动老板，在商业季之后的秋歇里腾出两间房。

老板从自家菜地里喊来女仆收拾房间，自己去照顾马。其他帮工和老板的儿女，甚至老板娘都在山里搜集柴火，准备万灵节庆典。冬至前再为大集市忙一场，春分之前就彻底不开张了。

女仆的光脚在地上留下一串泥脚印。她拉长着脸扯掉家具上的罩布，对每个问题都回一个白眼。这时候就看出金甲骑士的弱点。本地骑士有领主老爷保护，而他们的圣母总不会掌掴给她仆人气受的家伙。

不过，房间比骑士团的单间还好一点。屋里有火炉，床上有干净的麻编垫子。甚至各有一个石砌角落供住客洗澡，脏水会从地漏流到菜园里。老板用铁皮桶提来热水，倒进每间房的木桶。尽管骑士团要求他们在任何天气里都站直了，忍受冷水兜头浇下。

因此，今天的忏悔必须是平日两倍长，以洗去奢侈享乐带来的懈怠。

房间里按照北方人的习惯摆了一尊小型石雕圣母，放在水罐旁边。Collins面对圣母，双膝跪下，把鹰章调整到合适的位置，低头忏悔。

等他再站起来，膝盖又疼又凉。裁判所声称，忏悔从没伤害过任何人，但Collins总觉得Fortis的风湿痛和这多少有点关系。

他坐在床沿上摩挲膝盖。炉火的热气让他昏昏欲睡。本不该这样奢侈，但Farrier特地命令他点着明火，彻夜不熄。不管要多付多少柴火钱。

这是他一辈子最舒服的一夜。但是女仆非要来敲门，不耐烦地嚷了一声，好像是有人到访。Collins无奈地长叹一声，他想直接披上披风算了，结果发现披风已经送人。他还从没觉得守礼之戒这么费劲，不过还是坚持穿戴整齐才去开门。

Collins打开门，立刻庆幸自己费了这番力气。

“Peter？”

Peter在兜帽底下对他微笑，带着不确定的神色。

他换了一身干净衣服，虽然还披着那件斗篷。Collins看看他的脸色，放心地发现没有生病的迹象。

“你怎么找来的？”

“两个金甲骑士在这片山区很显眼。”Peter说，眼神闪动。他猛地把怀里抱着的东西递到Collins面前。那是他们的披风，清洗干净，还烘干烫平了。

“完全没必要……你一定赶得很匆忙。”Collins摇摇头。卷在一起的披风还是温热的，想必刚从妇人的烫斗底下拽出来。

“我知道近路。你们和驮马不能走……但是我可以。”Peter说。他眨眨眼睛，明显没了话题，但又舍不得就此离开。

“谢谢。”

“你们要在这儿——”

Collins和Peter同时开口，又一下子都闭嘴。Peter羞涩地笑了一下，让Collins说完。

我只想——谢谢你。“Collins说，对Peter微笑。他觉得自己看上去一定毫无威严，不过管他的，已经快到午夜了。

“你们要在这儿住一阵子吗？”Peter问。

“不。大概准备一下行李，然后再向北走。”

“你们要去修道院！”Peter脸上满是惊恐，“别去！求你了，Collins，别去！”

Collins被他吓了一跳，想拍拍Peter的头安抚他，结果又被闪过。

“你要把所有人都吵醒了。”Collins说，“我必须去。我有任务。”

“但是……但是你们走不到那边。路上有蛇。”Peter说，担心得要命。

“金甲骑士不会怕蛇的。”Collins笑了，Peter却越发严肃。

“这儿是北方，不是南方王城。”Peter说。

有一瞬间，Collins几乎要生气了。如果不是Peter站在面前的话。

“我猜北方和王城没有不同。既然都是圣母走过之处。”Collins说，“太晚了，孩子。你有地方住吗？”

Peter刚才的倔强神情消退了：“我冒犯你了吗？”

Collins笑着叹气：“没有，当然没有。我们该停止想象自己冒犯了对方。别跑出去，我让老板给你找个住处。”

Peter摇摇头：“我不怕黑。你们怕黑，却不怕蛇。”

“这是有道理的——”Collins刚要说话，Peter冲他挥挥手，跑下楼梯。

他的靴子在石头硬地板上打滑，但他的步子仍然惊人地轻巧。

Collins目送他离开，才关上门。Collins在圣母脸颊上吻了一下，从水罐里倒水来喝，然后钻进被单里。

圣母万福，如北极星引我向前。为Farrier的和乐。为Arthur的平安。为Peter的自由。还有我的荣耀，我想飞。

Collins完成祈祷，闭上眼睛入睡。

 

Farrier接过披风，一边翻弄一边盘问Collins，直到后者不耐烦地吐出一口粗气。

“他可能就是知道其他小路。”Collins一挥手，“可能就是这样。”

Farrier耸耸肩，把披风随便一团，塞进行囊。Collins觉得Farrier还是满心怀疑，这让他很是挫败。

“好吧。我们找个向导。在哪里？”Farrier问。

Collins指指窗外。那里本该是集市，地上用石桩标出摊子的界限，还有搭帐篷留下的木桩。不过现在整个场地都裸露出黄土，只有牲口市场还有些人气。前一阵子，商人贱价卖掉的伤畜等着汤锅、饭馆来挑。

这回轮到Farrier拖慢进度。他罕见地兴致，看过每匹马，偶尔看看骡子，点评前任主人——多半是嫌弃他们不会上鞍。他还在口袋里不断拨弄两个金币，叮叮当当地响了一路，到底没有花在街头赌局上。摊主漠然地坐在旁边，反正也没指望有生意。

Collins跟在后边，完全没有催促的意思。这是原来那位骑士偶然露面，Collins不想惊动他。

不过Farrier很快收了心，再次问起向导。Collins在心里叹了口气，带他去敲一道木栅栏。

这是个小酒店，位置方便，因此牲口贩子都在里边歇脚、谈生意。大狗朝他们掀起嘴唇，露出牙，被看店的老妇人踢开。

“日安，骑士老爷。”她对Collins说，然后也对Farrier鞠躬。“你们的那位今天早上才到，可是——”她搓搓手，面有难色。

其他喝茶的贩子相互看看，仿佛在无声讨论他们才知道的秘密。

“老爷，无意冒犯，老爷。”一个人从角落里站起来，“不怪Jones妈妈。那位自己非要赶夜路……他现在还在哆嗦呢。”

其他人纷纷附和，赌咒发誓。Jones妈妈更深地鞠躬，揉搓着痛风的手：“还有另外一个，好孩子。他把那个傻向导救回来的。虽然丢了两匹骡子……”

她絮絮叨叨地说起原来那位向导丢了两匹多么好的牲口，牙口如何，脚力如何。Collins朝天转转眼睛。Farrier忍住一声叹息，跟着她走向后院。

这是Weymouth的第二个惊吓。Peter，还是Peter倚在后门廊柱上。他换了顶毛线小帽，一直拉到眉弓，还穿着红斗篷和皮绳扎起来的长靴。Peter看到两个骑士，撑起身体，在地上勉强站稳。

Farrier深吸一口气，不过什么都没说。他扫了Collins一眼，Collins回他一个同样茫然的眼神。Farrier用掌根使劲揉了揉脸和额头，说：“好吧，男孩。好吧。”

Peter露出一个游移的微笑。

 

事实证明，Peter比两个骑士加上两匹马还有精神。Farrier和Collins按照行军规律休息的时候，他还要在附近找蘑菇和野菜。他一跛一跛的样子不再惹人怜惜了。怎敢那样轻视他呢。Collins想，对Peter的背影微笑。他已经喜欢上Peter特殊的脚步声。

“不错。”Farrier朝那边偏了下头。Collins登时满心欢喜，巴不得他说得更大声，让Peter也听见。可惜Farrier从不大声吵闹。

按照他们行进的速度，很快能抵达修道院。但是天一擦黑，Peter立刻把他们带到一个牧羊人住处，非要扎营。

“你说过你不怕黑。”Collins很是莫名其妙，“Farrier！”

“他是对的。”Farrier说。

“天黑前还能再走一哩路。”Collins说。

“还得走三哩才有下一个住处。那时就麻烦了。”Peter说。

“我们又不是没露宿过。”Collins看看Farrier，指望得到一点支持。结果Farrier耸耸肩，招呼Peter去卸行李。

“这片林子不能露宿。地下河在附近露出地面，大蛇可能过来。”Peter抱着金甲放好，又开始铺油毡。牧羊人住处只是几块大石头挡出一个背风的角落，方便的是有前人留下的篝火残骸，不必清理荒草。

Collins无可奈何地摊开手，和Farrier一起去饮马。“你说的地下河在哪里？”他问。

Peter给他指出方向：“记得问候圣母，那样才有干净的水！”

不必他提醒，Collins也知道。牧羊人用石块铺出一小片坡道，供人去水边。坡道旁边自然也有石雕圣母像。Collins屈膝亲吻她的脸颊。在Farrier面前这样做，让他有一丝尴尬。不过Farrier只是安静地等在一边，Collins宣布可以喝水，才牵着马过来。

等他们回去，Peter已经升起一小堆火。他把火苗压在木榫头里边，一点点木柴就可以暖一整夜。

“这样不行，男孩。”Farrier指着火堆，“得有明火。”

Peter小心地看着他：“但那样需要不断添柴。”

“我们不缺木柴。”Collins说，拔剑出鞘。仔细想想，他完全没必要做这么大动作。何况现在他要拎着出鞘的剑一路走到树林里。不过Peter的眼睛亮闪闪的，这算是值得，是吧？

“我也可以去砍柴。”Peter说。

Farrier响亮地大笑，像头熊。Collins讶异地看了他一眼。

“那么你们去砍很多木柴吧。”Farrier说。他架起小锅，开始煮一路上搜集来的食物。

Peter不光能用砍山刀帮Collins的忙，他还额外打回一只兔子。Collins几乎没看到他怎么用弹弓。

他们分享了颇为丰盛的晚餐。饭后，Farrier分出一支火把，独自离开。

Peter警惕地坐直，Collins拍拍他的背，让他不要惊慌。

“Farrier去忏悔。金甲骑士的功课。”

“不能在这儿忏悔吗？”Peter还在张望。黑夜从大地边缘升起，灰黄的山坡转为藏青，树林是一道黑镶边。Farrier的火苗远远闪动，在水边圣母像的位置。

“忏悔应该大声，但只有圣母才能听取。”Collins说。

“那么你在这儿忏悔，我去外边待一会儿。” Peter又转向Collins，简直有点恼火，“你们根本不把大蛇当回事。却非要点一大堆火。”

Collins忍住笑。金甲骑士的诡异行径引发的反应总让他觉得有趣。“今天我守夜，不睡觉。所以不用忏悔。守夜也是功课之一。”

“我陪你守夜。”Peter说。

Collins又想拍他的头了，但Peter不喜欢。Collins记得这一点。

“你不是骑士，没必要折腾自己。”

“骑士为什么要折腾自己？”

“为了飞。”Collins叹气，碰碰胸口的鹰章。他想起Farrier的鹰章，不知道裁判所会从头计数，还是在原来的罪过里添上新的钢钉。

“晚安，Peter。”Collins说。

Peter仍然看着火光，直到Farrier回到他们之间。Farrier解下皮甲，钻进油毡。Peter也把自己裹得严严实实，尽管他还是穿着斗篷。

Collins坐在火堆旁边，半心半意地盯着篝火，不时填一块木柴，拨亮火苗。

他不必忏悔，然而祈祷是随时随地的。他照常为和乐、平安、自由和荣誉祈祷。远处有些东西在移动，潮湿的腥气隐隐飘来。它，或者它们更近了。Collins握紧剑柄，这些感觉却又消失。

不，Collins想，是我们离它更近了。

他看向远处，只有深蓝色的天空垂到地上，黑色的林子纹丝不动。一只林鸮无声地飞过，它的同伴哀声长鸣。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

 

他们又走了两天。

Peter熟悉山里每一条路，Farrier只需告诉他地标，他就能找到便捷的小路，从寻常旅客想不到的方向抵达。

一个无可挑剔的向导，除了他非要吹哨子。

Farrier和Collins轮番求他不要再吹了，那种酷似小孩哭闹的声音让人头痛。但Peter严肃地摇摇头，好像这是性命攸关的大事。他甚至摇头时还咬着木哨。

白天比他们刚上路时短了许多。每天启程，非打着风雨灯不可。Peter没有催他们上路，相反，简直要拖着脚步走。

“你受伤了？”Collins问。Peter摇摇头，没有说话。Farrier也没有着急，尽管他最急着赶路。

太阳当空，晨雾消散，这时已快到正午了。Collins听见钟声远远传来，这是修道院传唤僧人结束早课，开始一天劳作。

Peter指向上方，Collins和Farrier抬起头，才发现修道院已经在头顶。他们脚下的山坡缓步升高，随后陡峭起来，将一直延伸到高处的石头山崖。修道院是在山崖上雕出的一个堡垒，后来增加的围墙和正殿秃鹫一样据守。林子里的植物撕扯岩壁，要爬到修道院脚下。然而岩壁太干枯，骷髅一样。没有植物能生长。

山崖上有一道小路，两人并肩行走都嫌窄。建起修道院的工匠们是怎么把石头运得那么高，还盖成那么轻盈的弧线式尖顶？

Collins的视线越过山崖，投向更北边。边界应该近在咫尺，但是那边没有任何异常，也许树叶比这边更红，枯枝更多。但北方树木本就比南方更早落叶。

“就到这儿了，孩子。”Farrier说，从口袋里掏出一个金币。Peter郑重地摇摇头，他又带着自嘲的笑意把金币收起来。他又掏了一遍口袋，这回拿出的是火绒。

“你必须带上。”Farrier说，“而且千万记得，夜里点明火。”

Peter看看火绒，又看看Collins。“你们够用吗？”

“既然僧人能在这里生活，我们就能。”Collins说。他拿过火绒，放在Peter手心里。

Farrier轻咳一声，嘟囔着“门铃”、“报信”一类的话，牵着马走开。

Collins摸到Peter的指尖凉丝丝的，他舍不得松开，心想至少等到捂暖了。Peter用指头卷着他的食指，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Collins。

一般来说，骑士带走农家女孩甚至男孩，是不算数的。这类事情不会记录在案，不管是人间的法庭，还是宗教裁判庭。因为他们的父母根本不会来申诉。骑士的这种权利，被有些同袍称为“桃色奖金”……

Collins别过头，从Peter手里抽回手。

“你该回去了。”Collins说，“路上小心。夜里记得点火。”

“你们什么时候回来？”Peter凑近Collins。但是Collins伸手扶住他的肩膀，让他留在一步之外。

“回程不赶时间。”Collins说，随后又补充，“以后不要这样。尤其别对着其他骑士。”

说完，他背过身，大步赶上Farrier，从他手里接过灰马的缰绳。

Farrier挑起眉毛，看了Collins一眼，搭着他的肩膀晃了晃。

 

两人在石壁下找了一通，好不容易从荆棘丛里掏出传信铃的绳索。

Farrier拽了一下，又是三下。沉甸甸的铜铃声在高处石墙里响起。Collins眯起眼睛，使劲仰头朝上边看。很快，石墙炮眼里冒出烟火。黄色和蓝色的烟，迎接贵客。

一队棕色长袍、白色兜帽的僧侣出现在台阶上。领头的是长老，他也不过比别人在胸前多了一串反光的念珠。

Collins和Farrier站在山崖下，耐心地等蚂蚁一样大的队伍来到面前。

“马怎么办？”Collins低声问。

“山崖背面，地下河出水口有菜园。”Farrier又开始翻眼睛，“负责管理菜园的僧人会照看它们。”

等了很久，红棕马开始用前蹄刨地，僧人们才到面前。

长老伸出手，拍拍Collins的胳膊，又拍拍Farrier。他像是村里的好老先生，这也对，他才不过五十多岁。

“圣母赐福，王城来的金甲骑士终于再次光耀边界修道院。”他说，“祝福你，勇士。你能抗住悲痛。啊，孩子，我知道那一定很可怕。前任长老的离去也是修道院的艰难考验。”

要是Farrier有任何感想，他也没有表现出来。他沉默地低下头，叩击左边胸甲，这便完成了骑士觐见僧人的礼节。

Collins也学着他的样子。长老客气地给两人回礼，然后示意两个面容严肃的僧人牵走马。Collins舍不得地目送他们绕到山崖背后。

“这位一定是Collins兄弟。”长老很是喜欢地拍拍手，他真的像个好脾气的老村夫。“你是善心的人，圣母一定偏疼你。”

他让两名骑士走在前边，自己带着余下的僧人跟着，一行人登上台阶。Farrier告诉过Collins，不要往下看。但Collins忍不住。尽管他能看到自己脚面以外只有一指头宽的路，他也要不断朝来时的山路扭过头，盼着看到一个红色的背影跛着脚却走得飞快。

 

他们得先洗掉一路上的泥土，换上金甲才能打开圣令。在山崖上有粗粗布和竹篾围成的简易浴室，从膝盖遮到胸口——或者肩膀，取决于洗澡的人。底部扎了孔的小水桶打一桶冷水，再扯动滑轮让它吊到头顶，等里边的水流光。和骑士团的差不多，除了王城没有时刻不停的狂风，不必担心连澡间带里边的人都被卷走，摔下山崖。

“圣母既然能生养蚯蚓，根本不会在乎一点点灰。”Farrier咬牙切齿地说。

Collins冷得说不出话，他朝Farrier瞥了一眼。

Farrier连带着他身上狰狞的伤疤都在发抖。Collins移开视线。即使裁判所命令他用新的名字开始新的生命，身体却不得不还是备受摧残的同一个。

Collins总觉得有根无形的木刺西扎着。他注意到了一些东西，却说不清到底是什么。

宿舍也只是石壁上凿出的洞，甚至没有门。表示兄弟之间没有秘密和猜忌。不是骑士团供十二个人分享的大屋，不过床也只是石板，不是木板。

Collins有点怀念Peter找给他们的牧羊人住处，但他打消这个念头，免得陷入奢侈享乐的泥滩。

Farrier从行囊里抽出装圣令的镶金圆筒，在Collins臂甲上敲了一下，清脆有声。

“嘿！”Collins快速看了看走廊，“修道院也有裁判所的职能，你就不能小心一点？”

“收拾一下，该去正式拜见了。”Farrier说。

Collins立刻低头看了看自己，调整皮绑带和里边的亚麻衬衣，理好头发。

Farrier翘起嘴角：“你还真要收拾？快走吧。”

 

正殿比山脚下看见的还要雄伟。一百多年前，僧人和工匠肩扛手提，把远道而来的大理石运到山崖上。Collins觉得自己走在一头巨兽的骨骸之中。大梁是脊椎，四壁的承重梁是肋骨。他们轻巧地分担屋顶的重量。肋骨间有天窗，漏下阳光和云雀的叫声。墙壁上用灰泥抹出两人高的平面，上边没有任何装饰，只有往年万灵节留下的焦黑痕迹。

正殿前方有座石雕圣母，Collins想了想，她脚下正是地下河。她和其他北方姐妹一样坐在水源边上，不过没人会亲吻她的脸颊——她有三米高。

长老双手接过卷轴，站到圣母面前，把卷轴举过头顶。僧人立刻跪成一片，双手压在胸口，额头贴在地板上。Collins和Farrier单膝跪下，肩平背直，右手压着胸口的鹰章。

长老面向圣母打开卷轴，抽出羊皮纸：“圣母万福，恩泽万物。宗教裁判所所部金甲骑士Farrier，金甲骑士Collins，前往边界修道院，使圣母之威仪如沉雷远播——”

不该是春雨恩泽？Collins不由得一抖，他的心狂跳。他从眼角扫了Farrier一眼。Farrier眯起眼睛，锐利的眼神钉在地上。

“边界修道院苦不洁之物久矣。兹责成修道院长老，于万灵节审明所诉之女巫案。裁判所特批两名骑士为见证，以烈火召回迷途姐妹，震慑不洁之物，重划文明之界限。”

Collins感到冷汗浸透亚麻衬衫，鹰章留下的刺伤被渍得隐隐作痛。他加入骑士团那天，立誓那天，就知道这也才是金甲骑士的天职。他们本就该手执骑士剑，守护于僧人的火堆旁，坚守边界。

Collins低下头，无声地深呼吸。等长老把圣令收回圆筒，他确信自己的表情已无异常，随众人起身。边界上最好的是一切从简，僧人们朝两位骑士行礼，就继续每天的工作：打扫修道院、照看菜园、砍柴、打水……

 

长老劝他们回去休息，万灵节之前要准备的东西虽多，僧人们也能对付。Collins没敢直接穿衬衣躺着，提早换上全套常服和皮靴。他仰面躺着，盯着被熏黑的天花板出神。火焰和灯油的气味飘飘忽忽，他总觉得自己马上要睡过去，却又忽然清醒。那件看到了、却没有注意到的事情仍然硌在他意识里。

钟声响起，Collins猛然清醒。有僧人来传唤他吃饭。

“这么早？”Collins看了看窗外，天色还亮。

他面前的瘦小男人还没被苦修磨成一块石头，他的眉毛微微动了动：“反正每天只有一顿饭。”

僧人两手受在衣袖里，低头跟在Collins身后，尽管他才是认路的那个。

所有僧人都在两张长桌上吃饭。长老另有一桌，比其他人的都低，表示他比所有人都谦卑。Collins和Farrier按例和他同坐，别扭地缩起穿长筒靴的腿。

修道院饭前祈祷比骑士团更长，不过也没什么可放凉的菜。一碗肥肉加菜叶熬的汤，煮熟之后一直放到午夜都不会凉。还有燕麦饼，放在汤里吃。

在食物面前，僧人表现出一点愉快。他们就着吃饭低声交谈，间或还有笑声。Farrier扫了长老一眼。

长老摊开手掌：“愿前任长老安息。不过我觉得一点嘈杂不至让圣母反感。毕竟她的孩子是万物，多得是比人类吵闹的小生灵。”

Farrier看了他一阵子，视线软化下来。他似乎还笑了一下。

“真好，您是个通情达理的人。”Farrier说。Collins警惕起来，他听到Farrier的声音异常紧绷，带着兴奋。

“明天，我想去边界那边一趟。”Farrier说，边界像饭厅的地板似的，可以随意踩过。

长老露出一点讶异，不过再没别的表示。他把木勺和木碗放下，把手上的燕麦饼渣子掸到碗里，随后十指交叠，默然不语。

Collins想，难道自己是唯一一个觉得那根本不可能是好主意的人？

“为了什么，Farier兄弟？”长老低声说。

“Arthur的金甲。一直没有找全。我得去那边看看。”Farrier说。

“愿他安息。”长老用指关节碰碰额头，为他祈祷。Collins也低头致意，但是心里不以为然。他仍旧觉得Arthur不需要“安息”。

Farrier没有动，他盯着长老的每一个动作。

“你去吧，好兄弟。”长老缓慢地摇头，“你去吧。这是仁德的愿望，圣母会保佑你平安归来，不洁之物不得近身。”

有些僧人似乎察觉到不对，投来好奇的视线。但禁言令不能公然打破。他们又把注意力转回手上的食物。

“我也一起去。”Collins说。

Farrier猛然转头，恶狠狠地瞪他。但是长老脸上闪过一丝惊喜，然后被明明白白的释然盖过。

“这是勇毅的愿望，圣母也会保佑你的，Collins兄弟。”长老说。

Farrier看起来要骂人了。

“怎么？”Collins一点不退缩地对上他的眼神，“我会生火，找方向。要是有万一，至少多一个人放出求救烟雾。”

“当真是勇毅的愿望。”长老快活地笑起来，“原谅我，Farrier兄弟。我一看见你，就担心你会这样要求。现在有另一个骑士随行，我会担心得少些。”

“是啊。”Farrier的眉头皱得更深。他重新端起碗，大口吞下剩下的汤。

等餐具被值日的僧人收走，长老拎起一个简单的木头盒子。里边是一样的东西，汤和麦饼。但是没有勺子。

僧人们纷纷别过头，装作没有看到，列队走出饭厅。

“最卑微的仆人要做最污秽的事情。”长老叹了口气，“迷途的姐妹也需要食物。”

“我……我们跟您去。”Farrier瞥了Collins一眼，“也许还有最后一丝机会，让她悔过。”

Farrier的眼睛像是黑的，又像闪着光。

“多么好心的骑士。”长老感叹，向他鞠躬，示意两人走在前边。

他们再次回到主殿。圣母像背后不是一整面墙，而是相互交错的短墙。简直是迷宫。

长老带着他们转了几个圈，来到一段长长的台阶前边，它向下延伸，凭空在石板上旋出一个地洞。这条台阶是石壁上那一条的姐妹，形状相互交缠。不过更宽一点，供三个人并排还有富余。

一个人被两个人架着。

这个念头忽然跳进Collins脑子里。他俯视深不见底的地洞，火把沿墙壁排列，两道明亮的螺旋和白色的台阶，它们在Collins眼里似乎在旋转。Farrier带头走下去，他像是沉下去。

Collins断然跟上，长老取下最近的火把，走在最后边。

 

台阶四周伸出一些小石洞，和宿舍一样，但里边放的不是石板床，而是结构复杂的机械。木头架子被浸成油腻腻的黑红，钢齿轮和链条雪白，大概时常有人打磨。那些咬齿、绳索，和Farrier背上的伤严丝合缝。也许王城统一制作的，分送各地……

Collins的脚步猛地一顿，他觉得胃里翻腾。长老也停下来，等他继续走。Collins定了定神，命令自己继续。

地洞最底下反而泛着磷光，那是水波反射着火把。整个山崖横跨在地下河上边。水面平静，暗流在深处。

最底层的小石洞门口装着铁栅栏，想必是牢房了。Collins仔细打量，庆幸地发现每间都是空的。除了长老身边这一间。天花板上原来也有灯芯，棉被上的缝线似的，沿天花板和牢房的棱线穿行。灯芯被点燃了，一圈火焰隔开铁栅门和牢房。

Collins看见最里边的角落有一团麻布长裙和一具活着的骨架。很长一段时间之前，她是个女人。

她在火光里懒洋洋地伸展四肢，用尾指把落在眼前的头发拢到耳后。那动作仍然有海对面的大陆风情。

“谢谢，长老。就放着吧。”她说。声音也像海对面的女郎那么低沉悦耳。

然后她的视线穿过火和铁，落在Farrier身上。

她笑了：“Eames，好久不见。”

Farrier俯视着她，下颚绷紧：“Mal。”

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Mal双手捧着木碗，抿了一口汤。Collins不禁皱了下眉头。一路走下来的功夫，汤的表面已经凝了一层油脂。但Mal的笑容加深了。她翘起小指，掂着一块饼，小小咬了一口。

“唔，胡椒粉是点睛之笔。今天是哪位兄弟做饭？请务必转达我的谢意。”

Farrier脸上阴晴不定，Collins说不好是火光或者其他东西在闪动。长老点数念珠，低声念《圣母万福经》。尽管有满室火光，黑暗仍然变得有型有色，从上往下挤压。只有Mal轻松地吃喝，最后把木碗放回搁板，推出牢房。

她再次理了下头发，看向Farrier：“你来找Arthur？可是他永远不会回去了。”

好像闪电劈向山毛榉，林子里全部的树木都要心惊胆寒。Collins倒抽一口冷气，他看见Farrier的眼睛几乎是红色的。

“你做了什么？”Farrier的声音里有些东西在闷烧，被他的意志压住了，“Arthur只想……”他深深吸气，闭紧眼睛再睁开，“他只想护送你回家。”

“他确实那么做了。你说过他是最优秀的？他的确是。”Mal微微偏过头，“我同样地回报他。

“有没有可能——” 

“没有。”Mal正色回答，然而严肃在她脸上停留不了很长时间，她再次翘起一边嘴角。“可是Arthur摆脱那些小烦恼以后多美啊。别说你没有享受到。”

Farrier只是看着她。

“已做过的不能抹消。”Mal摇摇头，“我不能再告诉你任何事情，除非你知道。想些别的吧，Eames。见到Arthur，替我问好。”

Farrier扑向铁栅栏，不管它被火烤得滚烫，死死攥着。Collins担心他会那样撕开铁栅栏，还有整座山崖，让上千吨石块崩塌在他们头上。他抓住Farrier，把他的指头从铁栅栏上掰下来。

“到此为止吧，Farrier。”Collins说。

Farrier仿佛才意识到自己身在何地。他接过Collins递来的手帕，没有再看一眼Mal。

“我想不会再有什么成果。”Farrier对长老说，从两人之间挤过去，走上台阶。

长老收拾起餐具，示意Collins走在自己前边。

离开牢房的长明火，走廊的其他部分显得昏暗且湿冷。长老手里的火把不再是光源，反倒像“暗源”。Collins打了个寒颤。Farrier走得很快，他的脚步声在前边很远的地方。

“Collins兄弟，我非常担心Farrier兄弟啊。”长老叹了口气。

Collins也想叹气。看过刚才那一幕，谁都会担心。何况明天Farrier还要去边界那边。

“Farrier兄弟的负担太重了。我恐怕裁判所的重洗礼没有洗掉前尘旧事。”长老数起念珠，低声念《平安经》。那是给远行不归的人。Collins感到别扭，却无从提起。

“Collins兄弟，你是圣母格外眷顾的人。”长老说。Collins觉得，长老的视线透过血肉、脊骨、胸腔，看到他藏在胸前的匕首。

“在边界那边，请你看顾他。请你好好看顾他。”长老说，“别犹豫。”

 

他们的宿舍相对着，哪怕屋里没有点灯，走廊里和围墙上的火光也足以照亮整个小房间。Collins悄悄转过头，看向Farrier。他也一样跪在床前，两手压着鹰章。他看上去那么专注。

冷气从石板透过膝盖，一路渗透Collins的全身，那根无形的木刺穿透他的意识。

Farrier胸前的刺伤很少，而且也是多年前的旧伤——他只在很久以前用心祈祷过一阵子，随后就停了。

 

长老明令禁止他们在晨雾消散之前穿过边界，甚至派了僧人紧盯着。因此Collins和Farrier只得在正午才出发。

说实话，边界令人失望。Collins没有发觉哪里不同。森林都是一样。要不是修道院此时在他们背后，Collins绝不会意识到已过了边界。

他们没有骑马，只穿着常服。不过Farrier仍然按队列要求，让Collins走在背后固定距离之外。

Collins觉得他们在绕着一个定点画螺旋线。太阳从南方升到天顶，又朝西边滑落。Farrier还绕着只有他知道的圆心兜圈子。Collins抬起头，穿过枝叶，看见修道院的围墙。火苗变得更鲜艳，这表示天色暗了。

“如果我知道我们在找什么，会更有效率一点。”Collins说。

Farrier越过肩膀扫了他一眼。

他们继续在树丛里找Arthur的金甲，Collins甚至不知道那是一节臂甲、一个护膝、还是整个头盔。

太阳继续西沉。被Collins轻视的林子立刻百倍回报。也许边界这边的树木比另一边长势疯狂。然天光还在，树枝却把林下遮盖得严严实实。

“Farrier，我猜该回去了。”Collins说。

远处有鸟群惊飞，但Collins没有听见惊吓它们的动物。林鸮再次长鸣，它们看来能自在地跨越边界，它们在四面八方。

“这是最后的机会了。万灵节越来越近，长老不会再允许我们出来。”Farrier说，继续向前走。

“所以你非得找到金甲才回去？”Collins说，上前拉住Farrier，“如果要一年也找不全怎么办？”

“那就找两年。”Farrier甩开他。

黑暗渐盛。只有树叶能照到光，树干和根部已经隐没在夜色里。

Collins连鞘拽下长剑，拦在Farrier面前。

“真的？”Farrier干涩地笑了。

“你不能再走远了。”Collins说，“不能再走失一个骑士。”

他一动不动地站着。

Farrier恼火地低吼一声，同样拽下自己的剑，直扑Collins脖颈。Collins抬手挡格，虎口被震得生疼。Farrier可以非常悍勇，甚至震飞过团长的剑。但Collins更快一点。

而且连鞘剑可以双手握。

Farrier明显忘了这一点。Collins横过剑身，手握两端，撞向他的握柄。趁Farrier踉跄的工夫，Collins蹬在他胸腹，Farrier猛然退开。

骑士的战意或边界的法力，总之Farrier眯起眼睛，动了动嘴角。他开始凝神打量Collins，他在考虑战斗计划。

“行了，Farrier！”Collins几乎要绝望了。他最不希望的就是耽搁更长时间。

一直黑鸟忽然斜地里冲出来，在两人之间惊叫着飞过。Collins恍然发现林鸮的哀鸣和鸟群鼓翼的声音已在身边。Farrier也才发现，林子暗得几乎看不见远处，只有修道院的火光还在闪动，而那也在一小时脚程之外。

“点火！Farrier，快点火！”Collins把剑靠在树干上，从口袋里掏出火绒和火石。幸亏秋天的林子干燥，他从身边的红松上折下一根老枝，几下就打出一小团火。细微的红光缓慢扩大，却迟迟不见火苗。

“快啊。”Collins低声说，用身体挡住松枝，避开狂风。

他没听到Farrier那边的动静。

Collins即刻站直，却转不过身。好像泡在水银里，无处不在的阻力推住他。重力也转了方向，把他拽到在地。风声、鸟群的嘈杂越来越大，Collins一时忘了火苗，只想捂住耳朵，但他没办法抬起手。

一切声音都被抹去了，冷风变得温暖，泥地变得柔软。Collins松了口气，陷入昏迷。

直到人的脚步声惊醒他。

Collins又能听到声音，感觉到荒草扎着的刺痛。他口鼻里全是泥土的潮湿气息和腐败落叶的酒精味。阻力还在身上，但Collins把脸埋在地上，吸进那气味。他有力气了。他动了动指尖，然后艰难地转过头，看向Farrier的方向。

Farrier仰面倒在地上，Collins猜想他也遇到同样的情况。幸好Farrier的胸口在微微起伏。Collins刚才点燃的松枝还在烧，可是只剩针尖那么大一点光，完全算不得光源，可是Collins仍然能看见。

Collins看见一个瘦削的男人站在Farrier身边，俯身看着他。对方面容苍白而英俊，黑发整齐地梳向脑后。他穿着长及脚面的黑斗篷，好似绸缎，可绸缎不该在狂风里纹丝不动。

他跪下一条腿，从袖筒里伸出同样苍白的指头，轻轻抚摸Farrier的脸颊。然后他俯身，把自己的嘴唇贴在Farrier唇上。

Farrier胸口的起伏停止了。

Collins深吸一口气，扑向松枝。他觉得压力变成千万根针穿透血肉——然后消失了。他把松枝抓在手里，火苗跳动，忽然熊熊燃烧。Farrier骤然睁开眼睛，对上黑衣人的视线。那人慌忙退开，他手里攥着Farrier的鹰章。Farrier伸手去抓黑斗篷飘起的边角，但那黑色的材质多么光滑，从他手里流走了。

Farrier站起来，还不稳当却已拔腿追过去。风声忽然尖利，黑斗篷翻卷如乌云和暴雨。对方的身形被吞没了。 

“Arthur！”Farrier大喊。

忽然间，上千只乌鸦飞散，在林间拍打翅膀。Collins挥动火炬，鸦群被火光驱离。但鸟儿太多了，你怎能用桨分开海？

乌鸦尖叫，那声音也有质量似的，和鸟群一起冲撞。Collins几乎跌倒，但他护紧了火把。Farrier也站立不稳，可是仍然对黑沙暴似的鸟群张开臂膀。

“Arthur！”

鸟群上升，空气似乎也被抽走了。它们散开，逐渐消失在夜空里。一眨眼的功夫，林间安静得空无一物。Farrier对空无一物，喊那个血淋淋的字眼。

“Arthur！”

 

Farrier两手捂在脸上，眩晕和痛苦让他身形扭曲，在站立和扑倒在地之间挣扎。他朝Collins伸出手。

Collins闪开。

月亮透过枝叶，照亮林间。Farrier被撕掉的鹰章在常服上留下一片缺口，露出底下的亚麻衬衣，脓液一样白。

“Collins？”Farrier抬起头，看向他。“把我的剑拿来。”他勉力站直，朝Collins走过去。Collins的呼吸卡在喉咙里。

Farrier在融化。

他还是英武的金甲骑士，但是Collins看见表象之下，他的——他的内核在变形。

“退下！”Collins厉声呵斥，用火炬挥向他。Farrier举起手，作势安抚。在火光之下，他的眩晕好些了。

“我也不知道刚才是怎么回事。”Farrier说，“你先回修道院去。”

Collins仍旧用火炬指向他。

“圣母万福，引我向前如北极星——”Collins念道，另一只手颤抖着从怀里掏出匕首。不该这么拿刀，太僵硬了。Collins想。可他担心发抖的手指会把匕首掉下去。

Farrier皱着眉头。那是Collins熟悉的表情，覆在继续溶解的内核外边。但那还是他熟悉的Farrier。

“你是什么？”Collins问。

“你真要杀了我？”Farrier说，他挑了下眉毛，摊开手。

Collins退了一步，紧接着又退了一步。

他掉头跑向林间，向边界另一边。

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

All Souls Night 06

 

愤怒、迷茫、厌恶、羞愧，轮番追逐Collins。  
他忘了看着修道院的火光。  
等Collins意识到，他已经在不该转向的地方转错了弯。眼前的林子既熟悉又陌生，Peter一定带他走过，然而是从另一个方向。Collins试着回忆地标，但他脑子里有太多东西，地标真的不是最重要的。  
Collins摸摸口袋，他的火绒和火石都丢在边界那边，还有骑士剑。除了手里的匕首，他什么都没有。匕首泛着淡淡的蓝光，这或许是个安慰。如果Collins不想起他本该用匕首做什么的话。  
Collins放慢脚步，借着微弱的月光辨认树皮上的青苔，摸着石块，找来时的标记。很快，他找到一个箭头，大大松了口气。箭头告诉他这里离修道院还有两个半小时脚程，那么他最多会在一小时之后看到火光。  
Collins稳定呼吸，大步跑起来。他闻到水的腥气。之前留下的记号每隔一段距离就出现，但是怀疑再次出现。Collins不记得林子里有这么高、这么长的石壁。但他也不敢确定，这怀疑是不是从边界那边带来的。  
石壁动了。  
它像铁水流动，看似缓慢却极快，细碎的光点拉长成条。远处有棵高大的枯树在Collins眼前长高伸长，大幅晃动……  
Collins头皮发麻。他看见的Peter说的大蛇了。  
蛇头朝Collins转过来，一只白色的眼睛木然地反着月光，另一只金色的眼睛里边有道镰刀状的黑影，奕奕有光。蛇信在空气里抖动，四下探出。  
它转向Collins的方向，忽然凝住。然后大蛇朝他低下头，比一匹马身还宽的嘴里有惨白的毒牙。  
“来吧。”Collins低声，握紧匕首，护在面前，盯紧大蛇的动静。  
蛇身游动得更快，像有质量的风在林间呼啸，随着头部的动作滑行。蛇头忽地向下一扎，Collins咬紧牙，等它到面前，才向旁闪开。随即他使尽力气扑向蛇头，匕首扎进那只巨大的、苍白的盲眼。  
大蛇甩动身体和脖子，合抱粗的树干被它轻易撞断。Collins转动匕首，另一只手在蛇皮上抓挠，想找到一个能固定住自己的地方，但那真是把好刀，切黄油似的划出深而长的口子。粘稠的血涌出来，Collins几乎抓不住了。  
蛇的挣扎愈发疯狂，Collins觉得刀下一空，满心惊慌。匕首从蛇眼里滑出来了。他来不及祈祷一声，已被甩到半空。蛇完全伸开头尾，有洪水那么长。大蛇张开嘴无声咆哮，鳞片刮得空气沙沙有声。Collins绝望地看到自己正在下落，落到能甩断橡树的蛇尾上。  
他撞上一片暖和的东西，然后是柔软的一震。Collins转过头，看见Peter匆忙的微笑。Collins感觉到Peter的胳膊在自己背上收紧，意识到自己正被他扛在肩上。那一震动是他们平稳落地。  
Peter推开Collins，一步跃到数英尺之外，堪堪躲过横扫过来的蛇身。他冲Collins偏了下头，扔给他一个弹弓。  
“专心，瞄准！”Peter含糊地说，还咬着木哨子。下一秒，小儿夜啼似的声音响起，大蛇猛地一缩，像是被刺痛了。它赶忙转向其他方向，更多树木被压得折断。  
Peter在流动的蛇身上跳跃、行走，像农家男孩跳石过河。他用忽长忽短的哨声控制大蛇的方向。可惜哨声并不是明白的语言，蛇漫无目的地游走，Collins开始可怜它了。  
专心，瞄准。Collins想。拉起弹弓，即使上边没有弹子。他瞄准蛇尾，一道暗淡的闪光射出。大蛇气恼地甩动尾巴，Collins又补了一下。Peter同时吹响哨子，终于，大蛇转向让他满意的方向。  
Collins没看到大蛇是不是真的按Peter的想法，消失在不碍事的地方。Peter轻快地在树干和林地间跳回他身边，再次把Collins扛起来。树木飞快闪过，Collins抓紧Peter的斗篷。

大蛇破坏过的树林很快被留在背后，Collins看见完好的林地。树木渐少，石块散落在草丛间。枯黄的草高过腰部，没有羊群和镰刀的痕迹。可惜，这是块多好的牧场。  
Peter在岩石上行走，小心落步。他把Collins带到石块堆成的背风角落。腐草、苔藓被除得很干净，铺了干草随意扎成的垫子。尽管这儿从没住过牧羊人，还是堆着几张牧羊人帐篷——那是一整块纯羊毛毡，中间划了道口子，白天用来穿，晚上用来盖。  
Collins再次两脚站稳，觉得像是站在水上。云层开裂，月光从里边透出来，照亮田野。  
Peter碰碰Collins的嘴唇：“你有点脱水，等着——”  
他跳下岩石，拿着一个装了水的桦树皮小桶回来，递到Collins面前。  
Collins像是从没看过水一样，没有接过来的表示。他只知道Peter来得太匆忙，忘了穿长靴。  
Peter和其他山民一样穿刚到膝盖的粗呢短裤，光裸的膝盖并无异常，然而更靠下的皮肤逐渐过渡到平滑的棕色毛皮，那是鹿的蹄子。  
Collins朝Peter伸出手。Peter缩了一下。这一回他没有躲开，让Collins挑开他的兜帽。他金色的短发散落在眉弓上，额角的皮肤里长着金褐色的鹿角。手掌那么长，有两个角叉，他是头刚成年的雄鹿。  
Collins被烫了似的缩回手。Peter咬紧嘴唇，不安地在地上蹭蹭蹄子。但他鼓足勇气，把水递给Collins。  
“Farrier骑士惹到乌鸦了，是吗？”Peter说，Collins没有答话。Peter靠近了点，看看Collins的脸颊，那儿有块擦伤，带着泥土。  
“你受伤了。”Peter说，用指尖沾了点水，想擦干净他的伤口。冷水滴在Collins皮肤上，他浑身一震，打开Peter的胳膊。  
“抱歉——”Peter的话还没有出口，鹿角被Collins拧住。Collins合身扑过来，把他掀翻在地上。小桶翻倒，水洒了满地。  
Collins另一只手拿着匕首，刀锋仍然无暇，泛着蓝光。  
“放开我！”Peter愤怒地挣扎。Collins的膝盖制住他的踝骨，他疼得喊叫，又没办法转过头。Peter去掰Collins的胳膊，但他太疼了，没有力气。  
“你说谎！”Collins说，他的表情在怒火里扭曲。  
“我没有，我从来都是这样。”Peter的声音里带着哀鸣，“我没做过坏事！”  
“你一直在附近。”Collins说，审视着Peter。金发雪肤的北方面孔，青色的血管在线条流畅的脖颈里。  
“我在等你回程！我爱你！很糟糕吗？你放开——”Peter的踝骨在Collins膝盖下痉挛，那一定很疼。尤其鹿的脚踝有更多筋腱。  
我的罪过有三。Collins想。我生在北方，我觊觎飞翔，我爱慕男子。  
Peter的眼睛瞪大了，恐惧让他无法再出声。  
斩杀不洁之物，把血献给圣母。  
匕首的闪光动了。

不洁之物，Collins想，倒不如扎到我的心里。  
匕首掉在地上。Collins无力地松开手。Peter当即挣扎，蹬开Collins。他缩到离Collins尽可能远的角落，小心活动脚踝。  
Collins跌坐在地，眼前漆黑和闪光交替出现。Peter踢在鹰章上，那三根尖刺仿佛扎透了胸椎。他没法呼吸，指甲扣住鹰章边缘，感觉到血快速渗透的常服外套。也许他罪该如此，但他更加用力地抓着鹰章。  
终于，尖刺松动了。Collins再次吸进空气。他咬着牙，把鹰章撕下来。他听见血滴在地上的声音。  
“Collins！”Peter的声音再次出现在耳边。他结实的胳膊撑起Collins。“抱歉，我不知道——你被诅咒了！”  
Peter快速解开常服的扣子，血肉模糊的伤口让他惊恐地抽气。  
“这叫祝福。”Collins很想笑，为什么Peter会为这种事情更惊恐呢？  
Peter把他的常服和亚麻衬衫扯到两边，仔细查看伤口。Collins本想说没关系，或者给他讲讲鹰章和苦修。然而Peter凉丝丝的鼻尖在他锁骨上蹭了一下，然后是温暖的舌头。Peter在舔去Collins的血。  
滚烫的颤栗沿着Collins的胸椎一路向下直到小腹。他从喉咙深处呻吟，手指滑到Peter脑后，摩挲他的金发。  
Peter不高兴地甩头：“别碰鹿角，很烦。”  
“真的？什么样？”  
Peter在Collins眼睛上吹了一口：“看，就像你会眨眼。”  
“抱歉。”Collins说，环抱住Peter的肩膀。他到底为什么要那样做？他想起来就后怕。  
Peter梗了一阵，放松下来。他靠向Collins，脸埋进他的肩膀。  
“原谅你。你被诅咒了。”Peter说，找到Collins的手，捏了捏，“我们都没有冒犯对方。”  
Peter的汗水闻起来像暖烘烘的蒿草。Collins小心避开角叉，亲吻他的额头， 亲吻鹿角和皮肤过渡的地方。Peter在他怀里动了动。  
“这里可以？”  
“这里可以。”  
幸好他刚才扭过的鹿角没有受伤。Collins轻轻吮吸那里的皮肤，没有发现红肿或挫伤。Peter拱起背，低声哼了一声，无意识地在Collins腿上摩擦胯部。Collins感到Peter已经硬了。  
Collins摸索着解他粗呢短裤的扣子。有时候你还以为鹿群里不会有好裁缝呢。门襟上该有的扣子一个不少，比王城裁缝的手笔还板正。  
Peter难耐地用鼻尖拱Collins的脖子。等他弄完那些扣子，碰到Peter阴茎上滚烫的皮肤，Peter在他耳边呜咽，但是抓住他的手。  
“你也爱我吗？”Peter问，看向Collins。他的眼睛没有被情欲模糊。  
“我也爱你。”Collins叹气，“这大概是世界上最坏的事，但我也爱你。”  
“一点也不坏。”Peter皱起眉头，他吻上Collins，的嘴。像是要证明，Peter轻轻啃咬Collins的下唇和舌尖。  
有两个天堂，更好的那个只有一罪之遥。Collins明白这是什么意思了。  
Peter的阴茎在他掌心抽动，被前液沾湿。Collins猜想自己也不会好到哪里去。他匀出一只手，去解自己的长裤。Peter比他快也比他灵巧，那些搭扣完全难不住他。Collins很快自由了。Peter推开Collins，扯过牧羊人帐篷，躺在上边，张开大腿。  
Collins舔湿手指，再沾着两人的前液，在Peter的穴口试了试。他还很紧张。  
“一开始有点疼，过一会儿就好了。”Collins说。  
“你怎么知道！”Peter的胸口泛起潮红，他已经出了一层薄汗。  
Collins对他挑了下眉，Peter的脸更红了。他向后仰起头，闭上眼睛。Collins再次把指尖伸进去，发现他确实在让自己放松。但这不够。Collins用另一只手按摩他的会阴和睾丸，这回好多了。Peter在他手里发出细小的呜咽，大腿不受控制似的抽动，锋利的蹄子边缘在石壁上踢出划痕。  
三根手指让Peter本能地抗拒，不过Collins找到了他的前列腺。Peter抬起腰身，又无力地摔回原处。  
“一直都这样吗——”Peter的话带着鼻音。Collins亲吻他已经硬得不行的阴茎，后一半话消失在尖锐的吸气声里。  
“马上就不是了。”Collins说，抽出手指。  
刚才绷在Peter肌肉里的力量像是散开了。他的手指扣紧地面，残存的青苔把他的指甲染绿了。  
“Collins……”  
“嘘，等一会儿。” Collins自己也硬得发疼，但他亲吻Peter大腿内侧，让他的腿分开得更大。随后Collins俯下身，从Peter颤抖的阴茎吻到他心口。Collins舔了舔Peter的脖子，咬住他的喉结。Collins听到雄鹿的惊喘。  
Collins把自己的阴茎逐渐埋进Peter体内。他还是很紧，被强行撑开的疼痛让Peter咬紧嘴唇。他为Collins放松，试着打开自己。幸好Collins松开了Peter的喉咙，把他按在胸口。Peter的鼻尖蹭过钢钉留下的伤痕。  
等Collins完全进入，他看见Peter的眼睛几乎是黑的，只在最外边有一圈明亮的蓝色。  
“然后会怎样？”Peter问，他翘起嘴角。  
Collins也对他微笑，亲亲Peter的额头的鼻梁。他开始动作。  
Peter不再压抑自己的喊叫。他的胳膊箍紧Collins的背，整个身体贴在Collins胸口，颤抖得像暴雨里的水杨幼苗。每次撞击之后Peter本能地绞紧，Collins吐出一口气，扶住Peter的腰，让他待在合适的位置。  
Collins开始随着自己的节奏撸动Peter的阴茎，Peter的呼吸喷在Collins肩上。他无意识地喊Collins的名字，好像那是他记得的唯一一个字，有全部字眼的含义。  
很快，Peter全身绷紧，沙哑的喊声哽在喉咙里。那感觉太美好，Collins也在一瞬间被推到顶点，射在Peter体内。

Peter背对Collins缩成一团，身体时不时颤抖，体液随着每次颤抖从他腿间流下来。Collins觉得自己听到了抽泣。他试探着凑过去，把手伸到Peter腿间。  
Peter立刻夹紧腿：“我还没那么爱你！”  
“嘘，嘘！我知道。”Collins从背后把他拉进怀里，含住Peter的耳尖轻轻啃咬，“但是我得把你弄干净，否则会难受的。”  
Peter侧过脸看看他，犹豫地舒展身体。Collins从自己的亚麻衬衣上撕下一块衣襟，搭理两个人。Peter显然还在不应期，他皱着眉，不高兴地让Collins摆弄。等到处理完毕，他立刻蜷在Collins胸口，看样子整夜都不想再动了。Collins伸直胳膊，拉过一张干净的“牧羊人帐篷”，好好裹住他们。  
“万灵节都快要到了，你真的住在这里？”Collins问。  
Peter睁开眼睛，警惕地打量他，确定了什么之后才开口：“还好。在这儿不用穿靴子。”  
“为什么要跑去南边？”Collins掖起毯子的边角，这玩意真扎人。  
“有蛇啊。行商会被它吃掉。”Peter眨眨眼睛，奇怪Collins为什么这么健忘。“万灵节之后它才冬眠呢。”  
Collins的手指掠过Peter肩膀和胸口，那儿有些浅而细长的伤疤。  
“你也想问这个？”Peter打了个哈欠，“年轻公鹿都会打架的。练习而已。”  
“为战斗？”  
“为结婚。”Peter的鹿角气恼地一晃，“你为什么那么多问题？”  
Collins吻上Peter的发根：“睡吧，Peter。”  
Peter却忽然转过身，直直看着他的眼睛。Peter再次吻上Collins，咬了他的舌尖。  
留下一道小小的伤口，可那一点也不痛。Collins好像从伤口里尝到薄荷味。Peter重又躺下，闭上眼睛入睡。  
Collins一直看着他，尽管没有火光，也不觉得害怕。他借着月亮，记住每一个细节：Peter汗湿的金发一点点晾干，肩颈上的细长伤疤比肤色稍暗。不过北方男孩本就更白——多雨的年景，他们恐怕要穿十个月毛衣。  
一直等到月光淡下去，Collins用手掌覆在Peter眼睛上，感觉到他的睫毛在掌心颤动。Peter在做梦，Collins希望那是个好梦。他无端知道Peter会一直睡下去，直到自己走得足够远。  
Collins尽量不掀起羊毛毡，从里边爬出来，穿好衣服。鹰章找不到了，留下一块比别处颜色跟更深的痕迹。他一定会被发现，押解回裁判庭，他再也不可能有资格加入鹰团了。  
Collins希望在受审之前，他有足够的时间。Farrier的样子再次出现在眼前，Collins狠狠一甩头，他得回去，面对战斗。  
匕首还在草丛里，明亮依旧。Collins滑下岩石，把它收回怀里。还有一场战斗需要它。  
Collins不知道匕首会用在乌鸦还是女巫身上，他希望不是Farrier。  
他这样希望。

 

TBC  
 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Collins再次来到修道院脚下。

白色的山崖在阳光里微微发光，和他第一次看到时别无二致。Collins叹了口气，要是事物和人一起改变，是会更容易还是更难？

有人在清嗓子。

Collins当即转身，匕首出鞘。

Farrier，穿着常服，胸口带着鹰章，靠在一棵树上看着Collins。他在笑。

“那么好看的小公鹿，你舍得不要？”Farrier说，笑容变得别有深意。

他分明不是Farrier，又绝不可能是其他人。Collins仍然能看到表象和内核，形状重叠于形状之上。在边界那边融化的东西现已成型、舒展——人会变得“更”是他自己吗？

Collins犹豫着放下匕首，但仍然警惕地保持距离。Farrier胸口的鹰章是假的，形状不对，。也许能蒙混过僧人，但Collins比谁都熟悉鹰章的形状。

“说真的，你为什么回来？”Farrier问，皱起眉头。这下他和Collins记忆里的一点不差。“就因为你想飞？”

“我再也不可能飞了。”Collins诚实地说。

Farrier张开嘴，没有说出一个字，又恼火地闭上。“这真他妈的要命！”他说。他两手一甩，朝Collins扑来。

Collins掉转脚跟闪开，但Farrier回手一拳砸在他胸口，本该有鹰章的地方——那一点也不疼。Farrier一愣，Collins借机挥动匕首，划向他脖子。Farrier没有避开，他伸手来抓Collins的手腕。

他也只需要抓到Collins的手腕。

一阵细弱的刺痛，Collins的脚步当即踉跄。Farrier扔开他之后，他甚至没办法站稳。Collins看到手腕上有三道平行的划痕，没有出血，但是麻木和隐约的酸痛从划痕向全身蔓延。

Collins双膝发软，栽向地面。

Farrier中途接住他，对上Collins的眼神，再次叹气。

“听着，你没事，别多想。七天之后症状会过去。”Farrier卡住Collins颈动脉，比诊脉多加了一丝力气，“把万灵节睡过去。万一醒了也别靠近我。我有要紧事。”

“你是什么？”Collins从牙缝里挤出这句话。

Farrier挑了下眉，似乎没想到他还能出声：“和你一样。”

Farrier认为Collins已经没办法再攻击，便把匕首放回Collins的刀鞘里，起身去找传信铃。Collins在昏迷的边缘，黑暗像潮水上涌，但他能从舌尖尝到薄荷，能闻到泥土潮湿的味道。他咬住这一点点清醒，直到僧人们赶来，把他抬离地面。

 

等Collins再次醒来，他躺在宿舍的石板床上。僧人们里外忙碌，长老坐在床边，用亚麻布沾着水，小心滴进他嘴里。水是甜的，里边有东方沙漠传来的糖。Farrier抱着胳膊靠在门上，他竟然敢装出担忧的样子。

Farrier对上Collins的眼神，竖起食指，在嘴唇前比了比，然后转身离开。

长老看看Collins，高兴地两手一拍：“Collins兄弟，你可真吓人呐！”

Collins牵动嘴角。不知道Farrier对僧人说了什么，长老看上去只是单纯地忧心。他张了张嘴，但是唇舌都是麻木的，薄荷的味道充满口腔，Collins一个字也说不出来。

长老再次把糖水送到他嘴边，Collins摇摇头。

“很贵的。留给其他生病的兄弟吧。”Collins说，这回却顺畅无比。

长老心疼地摇摇头，把木碗放在一边。他的表情变得严肃，做了个手势。其他僧人微微鞠躬，退了出去。

“Collins兄弟。”长老数着念珠，神情忧郁，好像将要说的话是可耻的，“Collins兄弟，我在修道院里见过无数伤病。僧人兄弟的，行商的。我见过一样的症状。”

他的手指神经质地数过几颗念珠，下定决心：“七年前，Arthur兄弟也是一样。只是他发病得慢……高烧不退……过了两个七天，他从围墙上跳下去了。”

Collins感觉自己心跳停滞了，他瞪大眼睛。他想起和Farrier兜圈子的地方，抬起头就能看到修道院的围墙一角。

长老的手干燥温暖，他擦去Collins额头上的冷汗。但是Collins开始觉得一切都很凉，他在发烧。

“Collins兄弟，是谁害了你？”

麻木感再次袭来。Collins觉得从舌尖到喉咙都被冰凉的薄荷冻住了。他挣扎着要出声，长老制止他。

“别勉强自己，Collins兄弟。你在生病呢。”长老俯身到Collins耳边，低声说，“只要告诉我，Farrier兄弟是不是在一旁？”

Collins看着长老的眼睛。良久，他点点头。Collins在长老脸上闪过一丝狂喜，但他也看到走廊上火光暗淡，房间在扭曲，整个视野变得昏暗。他闭上眼睛。

 

长老想必给他喂了更多宝贵的糖，Collins再次醒来，感觉好多了。如果长老搀扶着他，Collins甚至能走一段距离。他来到走廊的窗口。

这是个白天，僧人们在院子里和正殿周围忙碌。他们把为万灵节准备的木柴四处搬动。Collins看到僧人把大筐木花搬进去，还有火绒、从小到大的木榫头。

也许正是为了这个，围墙和走廊里的火把全都熄灭了，仅剩下几盏有玻璃罩的风雨灯象征性地闪着明火。

“Farrier去哪儿了？”Collins问长老。

“我请Farrier兄弟搬到我的宿舍附近。那边，不幸地邻近围墙边角。我恐怕Farrier兄弟迷失得比你我预料得更深。他以为没人注意，就一直看着边界那边。”

Collins低头沉思。长老安静地等待，手里点数念珠。

“需要我做什么？”Collins问。

 

断了明火，僧人在入夜之后都守在自己的房间里，在长明灯边上祈祷。长老熟知每个僧人的作息，他带着Collins穿过走廊，没有惊起一点注意。

他们来到正殿。

Collins看见正殿里已建起一个巨大的木头笼子，不过也比不上圣母像高大。笼子底下垫着木榫头，搭成篝火。最底下是火绒和木花。

长老双膝跪下，额头贴在地上。Collins在低烧带来的眩晕里，一时竟不记得该怎样对待圣母。等长老走向圣母像，他才回过神来。长老从圣母的石头裙裾底下打开一扇暗门，暗门里有些沉重的东西。Collins上前帮忙，发现那是一个柳木长匣。

匣子在黑夜里也泛着新木头的白光，好像树木清苦的气味还在上边，但它明明已经老了。长老颤抖的手指在匣子上掠过，被长年苦修压抑的情感轮番出现。

最终，他两手捂住脸，说：“Collins兄弟，你来打开吧。”

Collins深吸一口气，打开柳木匣。

里边是一把长弓，泛着墨绿色的光，弓弦则是银色。即使Collins站直，弓身也能到他肩膀。Collins碰碰弓弦，长老立刻拦住他。

“不要草率行事！”长老几乎要碰到长弓，又立刻缩回手。他快速点数念珠，好像借着珠子擦掉手上的东西。“它来自边界那边，Collins兄弟。多么……多么污秽……不洁之物用这类东西划定边界，把教化挡在门外。Collins兄弟，你千万要小心，别犹豫。你只需要——”

“专心，瞄准。”Collins说。

长老脸上的狂喜是真实的。万灵节就在明天。

 

圣母像背后的短墙投下阴影。Collins小心藏好自己，尽管正殿里还没有人。太阳正在升高，天窗里洒下阳光。Collins仰起脸，他还是觉得冷。他的体温没有再升高，但也一直低烧不退。酸痛蔓延到每个关节，Collins伸直胳膊，看到手在发抖。

僧人列队进入正殿。Collins立刻振作精神，撑起身体。他把体重靠在长弓上，碰碰怀里的匕首。Collins透过短墙的缝隙，盯着正殿。

僧人列成沉默的两行，长袍像木板一样垂下来，白色的兜帽一直扣到鼻尖。他们深深埋下头。有些晚来的兄弟匆忙插入队列，引起一些小小的骚动。很快，这一点动静也平息了。

长老出现在门口，Farrier身披金甲，紧跟在后。他胸口带着伪造的鹰章。

沉默变得尖锐，每个兜帽底下都有一双眼睛盯着他。等长老走到圣母面前，双膝跪下，两个僧人自动离开队伍，走向短墙。

Collins屏住呼吸，把自己藏进阴影里。僧人没有看到他，直接走下台阶。

他们回来时，手里拿着Y形钢叉，两边架着Mal。

Collins感到更冷了，他控制不住地发抖，牙齿撞得喀喀响。僧人没有听见他，他们把Mal扔进笼子。

在阳光里，Mal看起来只是个备受折磨的女人。甚至都不算高大。折断的指甲、撕裂的嘴唇、被木鞋压扁的脚尖令人作呕。让人只想转过头，开个玩笑，告诉自己这不是真的，世界上没有这样的事情。

Collins咬紧牙关，命令自己看。冷汗在他手心里聚集，他希望自己不要错失至关重要的一箭。

Farrier也紧盯着她。

Mal两手压着眼睛，好像阳光在灼伤她。她的嘴张大，扭曲成近乎方形，但是没有任何声音。

长老闭上眼睛，念起《平安经》，呼唤她迷失的灵魂回到兄弟姐妹之间。Mal的身躯里终于发出声音。

她在笑。

沙哑的笑声闷雷一样滚动。Mal随之痉挛颤动，她像是笑声上长出的附肢。笑声越来越大。

僧人群里发出一声尖叫。长老的声音断了，恐惧盖过一切。Collins屏住呼吸，准备冲出去，但他不知道该朝哪里射箭。

染着疫病的鼠群从Mal裙下涌出。大老鼠口吐白沫、眼珠暴突，灰黑色的油滴一样滚下柴堆。它们啃噬一切能够到的东西。

“点火！”长老大喊。

有僧人摘下墙壁上的风雨灯。Farrier扑向他们，夺下风雨灯扔到远处。后来插进队伍的僧人摘下兜帽，Collins看见一个褐色头发的男人和一个少女，还有Arthur。

他们的脸只出现一瞬，随即化成鸟群的狂风。它们冲散了僧人的队伍。Mal仍在大笑，尖声鸣叫的乌鸦应和。林鸮聚集在笼子上，少女也扑过去撕扯麻绳。Mal从木头缝隙里朝林鸮伸出手，抚摸它们柔软的翅膀和腹部，陶醉地闭上眼睛。

Farrier用连鞘的剑撞向僧人，一时没人能够接近长老。

Collins拉直弓弦，但是口中的凉意升起。投毒不是君子所为，他不再是金甲骑士。Collins告诉自己，但是一个细微的声音说：他也没有伤害手无寸铁之人。

薄荷的凉意愈发强烈。

Collins咬住舌头，直到腥甜盖过薄荷的清香。他再次张开眼睛，建筑的线条在眼前扭曲，鸟群穿插其间。他看见长老挣扎向柴堆，手里拿着火石。老鼠啃咬他的脸。

Collins稳住身体，要扶起长老。不想鼠群和乌鸦转向他。Collins不得不退开，长弓几乎从Collins手里脱出。但是长老有机会打响火石。

火焰升起如太阳，木笼子当即被包围。

不光是笼子，整个正殿都被火焰吞没。原来四壁，甚至天窗边缘都布下灯芯。正殿就像火光不灭的牢房。

僧人们纷纷取下原本插在墙上的火把，借着灯芯点燃，挥向鸟群。乌鸦哀鸣，消失。黑衣Arthur跌倒在石板上。Farrier扑向Arthur，把他拉到怀里。林鸮的翅膀着火了，它们痛苦地鸣叫，却还不放弃木头笼子。Mal厉声叫骂，污言秽语和着血沫出口。

Collins掏出匕首，架在弓弦上。有人教过他如何使用无箭之弓。

匕首泛着蓝光，作势欲发。它是箭头，它该指向哪里？

“叛徒！叛教的骑士！”长老嘶吼，他指向Farrier，“不洁！”

Collins瞄准。

Collins过烟雾看向Farrier，他看见坚定的喜悦和迷醉。忌惮骑士剑，僧人远远扔过火把，Farrier用身体为Arthur挡住僧人的火。

和你一样。Collins想起Peter。雄鹿也这样地看着他，而Peter眼里有自己同样的倒影。

Collins拉满弓弦。

他猛地转身，指向天窗。

好刀。它只是擦过灯芯的结，那些麻绳就断了。燃烧的绳索从天窗上、从四壁跌落。天空自由了。薄荷味像整个冬天。Collins不再咬住舌头，他张开口，北方战号脱口而出。他像北方人、像百年前划定边界的人一样呼唤。黑色的土地回应。

橡木断裂，花楸摧折，柳木瑟瑟发抖，黄杨长声哀哭。木笼连带火堆碎裂成片，火星四溅。林鸮拥住Mal，他们上升。

乌鸦再次沙暴一样散开。鸟群里伸出Arthur的手，他攫住Farrier。金甲皱缩，片片剥落在地。Arthur沉静的黑眼睛落在Collins身上，随即指向天空。他也带着Farrier上升。Farrier透过烟雾和鸟群看向Collins，他眼里有凛冽的赞赏。

但是立刻变成惊慌。

薄荷的守护消失了，Collins感到全身冰凉。长弓从他手里掉下去，他晕倒在地。

僧人向他聚拢。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Collins啐掉嘴里的血，靠在木架上闭上眼睛，不管这个姿势让他被捆住的胳膊扭成极其别扭的角度。地洞里的刑具没有他想象的那么糟糕，也许是他无暇顾及。高烧和关节疼痛愈发严重。所有的火把再次点燃，他们为万灵节存下那么多木头。所有人家都在万灵节点燃搜集了一个月的木柴，从修道院到王城，每间房屋都彻夜点火。但是这些火也仿佛是冷的。Collins眼前的世界在摇晃，

站在旁边的僧人用Y形钢叉狠狠刺向Collins，像挑一件衣服似的，让他离开唯一的支持。Collins的肌肉神经质地跳动，钢叉太凉了。一瞬间Collins想拳脚是不是更好些，不过僧人禁止直接用手碰触不洁之物。

僧人好像还更糟。他们眼里布满血丝，耳后的淋巴结肿胀发红，一个个步履蹒跚，就像老鼠。Collins提起精神，直视着他们。僧人勉强从水缸里提出又一桶盐水，朝他走过来。

来吧。Collins想。

盐水冰凉刺骨。Collins没有出声，但他在剧烈颤抖，牵动整个木架吱嘎作响。僧人排着队，接二连三地提来盐水。

这才是刚开始。Collins知道他们想洗掉自己的体力和意志。他觉得自己在融化，深处的一些东西摇晃不止。他咬紧牙，舌头上只有苦咸，没有薄荷的香味。

Peter。Collins想。他觉得无比孤单。孤单压过一切：疼痛、寒冷、高烧、眩晕。

钢叉挑起Collins的下巴。有人说：“他在哭。”

真的？Collins想。他没有感觉到。也许他自己的眼泪也很凉。

捆住他的绳子断了。Collins重重摔在地上。同样的钢叉把他架起来，Collins使出残存的力气，在两个僧人之间站稳，迈步。他们一直向下走。

一直走。

Collins正以为他们会这么一直走到地狱里，他身上的钢叉一松。原来只有他会被扔到深处。

 

地下河比什么都冷。Collins控制不住，大声喊叫。水涌进他嘴里，喊声在石壁间震荡，好像四面八方都是底面。火光在遥不可及的地方，Collins徒劳地伸出手。

Collins碰到一些小小的固体。借着火光，Collins看见那是老鼠的尸体。河面附近还有些濒死的老鼠，为了喝水凑近河面，又因为体力不支掉进水里。

然后就像他一样绝望地挣扎。

长老的声音从有火光的地方传来：“Collins兄弟，把他叫回来！把叛教的骑士叫回来！”长老的声音仍旧嘶哑，他听起来——更是他自己了。

Collins没回答他。

从火光附近扔下来什么东西，Collins不得不游过去抓住。那是钢索，用极细的钢丝编成，还有刀砍出来的锯齿状缺口。Collins死死抓住钢索，这唯一有形状的东西。

有人在把钢索拉上去。

“不，不……”Collins惊恐地喃喃自语，他用力攥住钢索，指甲扣紧铁丝的缝隙。但钢索很滑，而且在另一端有人在用火烤。

钢索脱手，Collins再次摔进水里。

“Collins兄弟！你怀念自己的房间吗？去围墙上，把你的朋友叫回来！”

钢索再次垂下来。Collins再次抓住，打从心里憎恨自己的软弱。他没有回答。果然，几秒钟之后，钢索又被收回去。

反复几次，Collins发现自己在失控地喊叫。他听不清词句，不过确定自己没有答应长老。因为钢索收了回去，不再放下。火光盘旋着上升，越来越暗淡，直至他们从地洞离开。

Collins眼前只有黑暗，手里只有水。地下河在流淌，他脚下有持续的水流指向深不可见的地方。Collins命令自己坚持，但他也知道自己在下沉。看到暗淡的银丝掠过水面，Collins以为自己出现了幻觉。但此刻他无所谓抓住一个幻觉。他伸手去抓，银丝在他指尖弯曲。是真的，一根蜘蛛丝。蜘蛛丝在水里浮动，逐渐拉直。Collins等它断掉，但它没有。它拉着Collins到石壁上。

突如其来的释然几乎让Collins晕过去。他拥抱凹凸不平的石头，哪怕石头和水一样凉。青苔让他的手指打滑，更多蛛丝垂下来，托住他。Collins伏在石壁上，他闭上眼睛。

“你是谁？”Collins说。他以为自己发不出声音，但他听到回答。

“Ariadene。”

啊，小姑娘。

“很高兴见到你，小姐。你帮了我很多……但最好尽快离开，长老有别的计划。”

又一阵沉默。另一句话在蛛丝上震动。

“Eames让你飞。”

Collins长长吐出一口气，把脸颊贴在石壁上。飞，这个念头让他笑出来，他笑得浑身发抖。

“我现在是离飞最远的时候。”他说。

没有回答。他希望蜘蛛离开了。

Collins忘了自己在石壁上待了多久。他开始觉得水在变暖。我要冻死了。他想。

远处有小孩哭泣的声音，这让Collins皱眉。紧接着他想起来，Peter和他的木头哨子。

我又开始做梦了。Collins想。

一块粗糙的东西掠过Collins的脚尖，Collins刹那间惊醒，想起哨音以外的……

黄色和白色的巨大眼睛在水底隐隐发光。Collins猛然屏住呼吸，贴紧石壁。借着大蛇眼睛的光，Collins看到死的、半死的老鼠被吸进大蛇的嘴，马刀那么长的毒牙在自己脚下出现。大蛇不紧不慢地向水面上浮，吞掉更多老鼠。蛇的动作忽然一滞，Collins摸到石壁也跟着震动。脚下的暗流停了，大蛇堵住了出水口。

它像是习惯了这样的事，满不在乎地摇动头和身体。石壁喀喀响，Collins看见蛇信在自己身边一闪。幸好他已经凉得像石头，大蛇没有注意他。

蛇身明显逐渐变细。Collins看见大蛇爬上石头，腹部的鳞片起伏，把蛇身一节一节送上去。直到蛇尾尖在面前晃过，Collins才敢正常呼吸。

他是怎么“看”到的？他还能看到黑暗之外的东西。

被蛇身碾碎的石头没有塌下来，白色的蛛丝结成网，严严实实地盖住碎石。水面附近，蜘蛛排成一行，密密麻麻也像水波。Collins对自己微笑，他看见Ariadene灵巧的指头一刻不停地织呀、织呀。

河水再次流淌，指引Collins到那边去。出水口反着明净的光，像水里的小月亮。他只需要更多力气……

一个熟悉的影子从月亮里出现，朝Collins游过来。

那当然是Peter，他在水里和Collins记忆里一样敏捷。何况这一次没有笨重的皮靴拽着。他的蓝眼睛像两颗星星，从水底照着Collins，然后星星朝他升起。

“下午好。”Collins对Peter微笑。

“外边已经是傍晚了，Collins。”Peter说，他环住Collins的肩，帮他离开石壁。

在即落入水中，Collins有一瞬间的慌乱。但雄鹿肌肉流畅的身体贴着他。

“那么晚上好。”Collins说。

Peter亲吻他，然后缓慢下沉，带Collins朝水里的月亮游去。

 

天色已暗，太阳被密林挡住。Peter把Collins从水里拖上岸。太阳比火盛烈，即使残存的天光也让Collins的眼睛不堪重负。Peter轮番亲吻他的眼角，这让Collins感觉好多了，他再次睁开眼睛。

看到远处的火把。

警告来不及出口，Peter痛呼一声，倒在Collins怀里。他们摔在地上。

长老带着还能行走的僧人，朝他们赶来。竹箭、石块暴雨一样落下。

Collins摸到Peter侧肋一道伤口。Collins闻到Peter的血，血正滴进泥土。

Collins觉得自己每根骨头都被折断，深处有些东西在萌发、生长而他的身体不够大、不够大。Collins尖叫，他想把皮肤和肌肉撕开。Peter喊他的名字，又松开手，躲向旁边。

Collins低头看向自己，他也在融化，形状重叠于形状之上。他不能被告知，除非他知道。

Collins穿过边界。

他拍动上千双翅膀扑向长老和僧众。

尖而有力的喙，弯曲的爪子，铁黑色的坚硬飞羽。游隼撕扯僧人裸露在外的皮肤，它们还没学会怕火。空气充满羽毛烧焦的味道。

“Collins！”Peter大喊。

Collins听不见Peter的声音，血腥味还在他意识里。尽管此刻这里边更多的是他自己的血。

云雀的叫声响起。僧人们齐声赞颂圣母显灵，他们到处寻找，可谁都没看见那些神圣的鸟儿。

只有一只褐色后背、白色腹部的长尾大鸟落在枝头。它再次开口，这回是百灵。

“而且画眉也讨厌你们。”嘲鸫说，用Farrier的声音。如果他有人类的嘴唇而不是鸟喙，他一定在坏笑。

乌鸦和林鸮从四面八方云集。嘲鸫纵声狂笑。太阳继续下落，黑暗迅速覆盖林间。

最胆小的僧人扔下火把，逃往修道院。接二连三地，他们纷纷掉头逃跑。鸟群追着他们。

只有长老还在把火扔向鸟群。他捡起被抛弃的火把，不管自己的头发、长袍被点燃。游隼绕着他，没办法靠近。

长老嘶哑的嗓子仍高喊《圣母万福经》，他带着一身的火苗扑向鸟群——他的喊叫忽然停了，着火的身体离开地面。

鹿角深深扎进长老的胸腹，血顺着鹿角，染红Peter的金发，滴到他肩上。Peter两手抱住长老的腿，把他从地上举起，越过头上扔进地下河。他还在挣扎，但是被湿透的长袍拖住。很快，他脸朝下伏在水里，不动了。

游隼的世界迅速缩小，他在下降。或下跌。

Collins摔倒在Peter怀里，又被轻轻放在地上。泥土和腐草的气味取代了焦糊味。Collins茫然地看着自己的手，指头、皮肤、手腕，这些看上去很陌生。

另一双手按在他额上。受过刑的指尖带着粗糙的疤痕，但那手指在重拾生命。它们温柔地拂过Collins的头发，摘去一片木屑。

“可怜的，你多凉啊。”Mal说。

“他会没事，对吗？”Peter的声音。Collins感觉到雄鹿的鼻尖磨蹭自己的脖子。他想拍拍Peter的头，但是不，不能动鹿角。

“他没事。让他在向阳、背风的地方休息，给他干净的水。”Mal说。

“他又不是盆栽。”Farrier说。Collins能听出他在皱眉。

Peter暖和的鼻尖离开了，Collins想抗议。更稳定有力的手指停在他脉搏上。

“很快会过去。只需要勤加练习，暂时吃谷物和水果，不要吃肉。”

这一定是Arthur。Collins勉强睁开眼睛，看见Arthur专注而带着笑意的眼神。

“新兵，你做得很好。”Arthur说。

Collins也看见乌鸦。你怎能看着夕阳，只说它是红的，而没有蓝色、绿色和紫色？

形状重叠于形状之上。王国重叠于王国之上。边界重叠与边界之上。

Peter在其他人的帮助下，把Collins背起来。

“没问题吗？”Collins含混地问。

Peter转过脸，对他微笑：“没问题，Collins。你轻得像只鸟。”

Collins听到翅膀拍动的声音渐渐远去。雄鹿平稳地站直，走进林间。

 

 

END


	9. Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大纲灭文+设定集，所以又不像小说又不像介绍（。
> 
> 《All Souls Night》的前传，Arthur和Eames的故事。也（冗余地）解释一下本传里没说明白的部分。

王国重叠于王国之上。直到人发现了火。

世间有人和飞鸟走兽，以及其间的一切。Arthur、Ariadene、Collins、Eames/Farrier是一种过渡形式：有两个可切换的形态，怕火的兽群（鸟、蜘蛛等等成群而个体小的动物）和不怕火的人形。Peter则是另一种过渡，只有一个不怕火的半人类形态,与他类似的还有一些族群比如羚牛、熊、狼等等。这些族群有自己的定居点。 

他们都捕食、饲养另外那些不会说话的动物（或者被捕食，想想大蛇）。一个礼貌的猎手必须问候猎物，没有得到同样礼貌的回答才能搭弓射箭。

他们都把自己看作圣母的孩子。圣母产下万物。

当然也有女巫，她们只能产下带有疾病的、虚假的物体。这些物体看起来非常像不会说话的动物。有些族群认为她们产下的也是生物，而人类认为绝不可能，因为圣母才能产生灵魂而女巫不能。从来没人能说清“灵魂”是什么，也没人能拿出来看一看。因此这些族群坚持认为女巫只是稍微弱一些，应该避免惹怒她们。人类厌恶女巫们——这有情可原，她们一不高兴就会散播瘟疫。幸好女巫和瘟疫也怕火。

当然有战争。

人类在南方建立了定居点，然后扩大成村庄、镇子——王城。他们由南向北扩张领土。但是北方太冷也太潮湿，冬天没有足够的太阳。人类骑士纷纷生病。于是人类的国王把士兵能抵达的最远界限划为“人类文明的边界”。

在自己的王国里，人类坚持敬拜圣母，让她不单单生养万物，还给她无比的尊荣。国王建起修道院、裁判所。意志坚定、不畏苦难的僧人代替骑士。他们点燃火堆，一寸一寸推进。

但是北方的土地自有其力量，僧人和骑士变得孱弱。国王震怒，他责怪裁判所让僧人养尊处优，让他们变得娇嫩。

裁判所从鸟巢里偷走了未孵化的蛋。那是最糟糕的年头，整天有亲鸟在天上哀嚎。从早上的画眉到午夜的猫头鹰。蜘蛛找遍了没有火的地方，一无所获。

十八年之后，裁判所派出第一批金甲骑士。他们不畏惧北方严寒，坚定苦修。他们在胸口打进钢钉，一根钢钉代表一项罪过。等钢钉被血肉磨平，那表示他们足够虔诚。那时他们就能飞了——骑在马背上，身负重甲，跳得很远——也差不多等于飞。

难道你没有看明白，他们就是被偷走的鸟的孩子。

是云雀给裁判所告密，因此他们被鸟群放逐，只能栖在圣母堂。因此也不敢再化成人形。他们被尊为圣洁的鸟。

是金雕地站在前线，挡住第一批骑士。他们的勇毅让金甲骑士赞叹不已。裁判所于是说这些是神鹰，不是普通的林间鸟类。最后三只金雕被割断喉咙，埋进火堆。世界上再也没有金雕了。裁判所为纪念他们，划出鹰团，说这是金甲骑士里最卓越的部分。只有他们才配与神鹰比肩，才能飞。

边界继续北迁，直到退无可退。

于是新的边界被划定。这次是其他族群划定的——他们用食指按在嘴唇上，缄口不言。

你不能被告知，除非你知道。

人类渐渐远离了其他一切，忘了圣母产育的兄弟姐妹，然而隐约记得曾有些似人非人的“他者”存在，而这些“他者”怕火。他们可能来伤害人类的新生儿，否则怎会有些孩子天生带有畸形？这些孩子会被淹死，免得他们把从“别处”带来的特征传播开来。

因此金甲骑士无法单凭第一代骑士的子嗣支撑。有些鸟儿被他们不明就里的父母淹死，有些渐渐流失在平民百姓家里——不是所有的金甲骑士都规矩。

有普通人类加入进来。这些人类也学着在胸口打钢钉，盼着有一天能飞（当然都是徒劳）——功败垂成的时候他们还在责怪自己不够虔诚。

从五朔节到万灵节，王城一年到头火焰熊熊。人类的文明兴旺。

甚至裁判所都快忘了过去的事。

直到Arthur被列入预备团，继而披上金甲、领受鹰章。团长把Eames扔给他，希望聪明坚定的Arthur能给他一点好影响。

Arthur除了训练就是读书，而且生在南方的骑士世家，本就没有很多罪过。他成了最年轻的鹰，名字已列入名单。Eames也出自一样的家庭，但他从来不在乎预备团的规定，他的鹰章里有密密麻麻的小刺，他从来不去磨。听说Arthur的名字上了清单，Eames倒是认真祈祷起来。要是Arthur进了管理森严的鹰团而他还在普通骑士团里闲逛，该多没意思。

团长松了一口气，觉得自己做了个无比明智的决定。

但Arthur不是鹰，他是乌鸦，最聪明的鸟。

Arthur读懂了残存的记录。他开始想。

正在这时，边界上的修道院求援。有女巫作乱，瘟疫横行。裁判所派出Arthur和Eames，如果一切顺利，这一趟的功绩将抵消Arthur所有的罪过，他回来就可以加入鹰团。而Eames……大概会丢掉三四根小刺，聊胜无于。

他们一路上见证了无数异象。Eames觉得这好玩极了，但Arthur越来越严肃。他想到的事情越来越像真的，也许那就是真的。

修道院的长老无比严酷，禁止僧人和骑士做不必要的交谈，要求骑士们终日祈祷。Arthur都受不了他。于是总借着调查为借口，和Eames在修道院附近的定居点闲逛。

他们认识了Mal和Cobb，这个残破的定居点所余不多的居民。Cobb好像懂得很多——他是林鸮，在鸟巢里好好长大的鸟儿。Arthur经常花大量时间和他们在林间散步，采集野果。说起飞。Arthur开始焦虑，他迫切地想飞。

Mal轻轻抚摸他的脸颊：“亲爱的，这篮野果太重了，你帮我送回家吧。”

Arthur答应了。Mal带他远离定居点，在修道院北方划伤了他，然后大笑着消失在林子里。Arthur看到手上有三条平行的伤痕，没有出血，但是传来阵阵酸痛。

当晚，他开始低烧、眩晕、关节疼痛。Arthur非常害怕，他以为自己就要死了。唯一的安慰是，他在书里读到过这不传染。 

Arthur吻了Eames，吻遍他在港口码头留下的纹身，做爱的时候抱紧他直到最后。

Eames在惊喜之外隐隐警惕起来，他问Arthur出了什么事。

但是他不能被告知，除非他知道。

Arthur的症状越来严重，高烧不退。长老为他点燃长明灯，彻夜祈祷，但是拒绝给他超出日常生活的任何优待。Eames气疯了，他不再阳奉阴违，而是直接把禁令扔到一边。他会给Arthur带来睡衣、棉被，甚至从行商手里买来的东方香料和糖果。

这些都没有用。两周之后，Arthur每个关节都剧痛，他觉得自己正在被烧化。Eames求他换上柔软的睡衣，回床上躺着。长老勒令他穿上金甲，希望圣母的荣光治愈他。但是Arthur只要在房间里就觉得憋闷。

痛苦和迷乱中，Arthur推开Eames和挡路的僧人只有Eames敢追在后边。Arthur站在围墙上，Eames及时拉住他，劝他下来，说要带他回王城，找最好的医生。

长老追来，带着修道院代代相传的长弓指向Arthur，弓弦上搭着一支火箭。他厉声呵斥，说Arthur已被不洁之物从里到外腐蚀。长老拉紧弓弦，Eames徒手折断箭，拎起长老扔下围墙，不管长老的副手此时已追了上来，在楼梯口惊恐地看着。他是无所畏惧的嘲鸫，悍勇的鸟。

可是Arthur已经从围墙上跳下去。

Eames绝望地喊他的名字。他看见Arthur的金甲里飞出无数乌鸦，在修道院上空尖叫着盘旋，然后飞散。

那是Arthur也在喊着Eames，他想带走嘲鸫。

但Arthur已经穿越边界，不能再回头。

Eames被副手带着僧人们制服，押送回王城。

裁判所重刑之下，他依然矢口否认：不，我没有害了Arthur。

过了很久，他开始问自己：我真的没有害了Arthur吗？我难道不是该更谨慎吗？我为什么让火灭了？

最后，裁判所判定他换另一个名字，然后重生。他们把Eames扔在冷水池里两个七天，然后把他捞出来，叫他Farrier。

Farrier开始忏悔，但不是按着鹰章。有一根钢钉永远扎在他胸口里：Arthur，我为什么把你丢在北方？

再次带着一个满心向往飞行的新兵去修道院，这是Farrier最接近惊慌的一次。机敏的Arthur都折在边界上，这一个可千万别出事。而且这个是北方人，他本就生在黑暗的土地上。

乌鸦找到了嘲鸫，带他穿过边界。

林鸮告诉他鹿把Collins带走了，Farrier根本没想过Collins会回来。这时他已经能看见Collins的羽毛和翅膀。他想说你是游隼，翅膀强健的鸟，你当然不能不飞。

但是他也穿越了边界，不能再回头。而且他要和Arthur一起救走女巫。

他用Mal给的爪子抓伤了Collins，要么Collins会睡上七天然后一无所知地回王城，要么……

总之，Collins会得偿所愿地飞。

All Souls Night里边说的，鸟群和鹿消失在林子里。

又过了很久，男性的神来到岛上。他们更加人多势众，杀伐果断。数百年过去，敬拜圣母的所有生灵消失了，只剩下一些大蛇。可怜的、长寿的动物。结果圣帕特里克也驱逐了它们。

新的神，新的节日。

后来这些神和节日也被抛弃了。

人类的文明更加兴旺，从火到蒸汽到石油。他们完全可以自得其乐，不在乎所有的边界、王国、族群。他们甚至开始抛弃火，毕竟已经没有什么东西在阴影里等着。

除非……

剑桥大学没有让Collins觉得自在，这些永远湿漉漉的石头房屋反倒让他更加喘不过气来。相形之下，在苏格兰老家对他的呼吸道反而好点。

但是校医说不是肺或者气管的毛病，他也和老家那些大夫一样，让Collins多运动，去划船或者打板球，少喝酒，别彻夜狂欢。

Collins闷闷不乐地穿过校园。一张海报跳进视线，英国空军在剑桥、牛津学子中征召热心青年，加入航空队。

有些东西破壳而出。

 

 

END


End file.
